Toujours
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Ever wonder about the Avery's or the Nott's? I do. Ever wonder how children grew up in the Pureblood World? I do and I have. What the past death eaters grow up through the ages...until death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all the characters you all know are J.K Rowling's except for the names Cain and such, Imogene Avery is mine. **

_She grew up watching the war grow and accumulate to what it was to this day .She tells the tale of her brother; who betrayed her, the boy she fell in love with and the society that she came to accept._

* * *

_The love is lost _

_beauty and light _

_have vanished from _

_garden of delight _

_  
The dreams are gone _

_midnight has come _

_the darkness is our new kingdom_

**_ Angel of Darkness by Alex.C_**

**Chapter one - Grey**

I was born in a world of banquets and balls with pretty robes of lace and satin, silk and velvet. In the cultured world of the wealthy making the right friends mattered and women sat around drinking cups of tea. A war was brewing outside that wasn't spoken of in polite company unless you were a business associate or, like most of our Pureblood mothers, gossiped. It was hushed up from little children even though we could make out the most of what happened in our society, much less the Wizarding World. The adults' viewed children as ignorant until they were accepted into Hogwarts, nothing much was said to us really but we were intelligent and made our own deductions. There are times however where the youngest child was naïve and questioned things that shouldn't be questioned.

I was that child.

At the age of seven I over heard my mother talking to my father about 'filthy mudbloods', 'scum of the world' and other such things. Being brought up in my world I obviously knew what Muggleborns and Muggles were. I never knew why we looked upon them in disgust. I pitied the Muggles for not having magic and wondered how they survived, I would have envisioned them living in cardboard boxes. I never heard of the 'dirty blood that tainted our forefather's, a disgrace to the family line…' such things were not made for young children and much less a girl.

I asked my brother, Cain, and he shook his head and explained a whole deal about us loosing our status and power. We had rights, he had said, that enabled us to earn respect and fear from our society. To be a Muggle was to be ignorant and to be a Muggle born was worse. We were pure, powerful, beautiful, rich and intelligent. We ruled the world.

I liked the idea of ruling the world, being looked up to and feared. I was a dark girl, mysterious and foreboding. I was a treasure or that's how my brother described me as, he overheard mother that night and that's all I knew. I had my friends who I had been forced to play with during infancy and it was expected that in the future, I would still acknowledge them and still be their friend. They were all I had I supposed, being who I am. We do not associate with Muggleborns unless we needed to and in that situation we had to upturn our noses and sneer. We never entered Muggle London so it hardly mattered in that instance.

While I had my friends I had my brother keeping a protective eye on me. He said there was a need to protect me, I didn't know what from but he took great care of me. We spent most of our time together trying to use our untamed magic. We would run through the back garden, he would tell me stories. We did everything I could do while being female and bound in heavy robes. He was given more freedom being the heir and being a male.

Our parents never took much care of us and it was our grandmother that took it upon herself to teach us the ways of Pureblood society. My brother spent more time being with my father though who thought it best he learned to handle the family from a young age. He learnt to be cold and intimidating, manners and other such things that heirs needed to learn. It was discovered that my brother had a flare for noticing the little tricks and bluffs Father's business associates had dealt and handled them with precision and intellect, especially coming from a boy of, at this age, was ten.

I was taught by my grandmother to play various instruments, reading and writing, manners and how to plan dinner parties. I was soon allowed to pick my own robes to wear instead of allowing Mother to make me presentable in public. I had fine taste as they said and never went beyond my pastels and light colours. I enjoyed reading in the library, whatever books I could reach on the shelves I would read. It didn't appease my Mother but Father merely replied 'knowledge is power…hide the books' and those books still remain hidden, under the floorboards of my current estate. These books were full of dark spells and I knew I had no interest in learning those.

My brother usually sat with me while I'd read. He'd read his own books and magazines. I'd lie against him, my back to his shoulder and fall asleep; it was always warm in the library. On a summer day the curtains would be open and the light would stream in and during the winter the fireplace would be alight. In the entire manor, the library was my favourite. There were other rooms that I liked to be in such as my bedroom or my brother's and the only houses I loathed were the dark, cramped ones such as the Blacks.

Their halls were hazy from the cigar smoke that the men would smoke and Persian carpets lined the floors. Everything about these houses would be dark with wooden panelling and the usual silver and green furniture of those of Slytherin descent. There was never any light. I didn't like it there and it wasn't because I was scared. I just didn't like the feel. You must surely understand, its like that depressing, ominous feeling you get when you enter a cemetery…just more foreboding because you knew that these kinds of families studied the dark arts.

I believed my family studied the dark arts, I knew they did now of course but back then I didn't. I lived in a large manor of marble tiles and cream coloured walls, rich velvet carpet in a pale green colour. We had large floor to ceiling windows with velvet green curtains and bay windows with fluffy pillows. It was an extravagant but comfortable place to live in. We had the usual decorations of snakes carved into the furniture, on the mantle of fire places. We had the large family portrait above the fireplace in the front parlour and the ballroom housed the piano, a room lined with mirrors and balconies. It was quite large for such a small family.

I told you how close I was to my brother, that we were quite inseparable, so when the day came for him to leave for Hogwarts I was quite scared and naturally sad. I had held tightly to my father's hand, who said that I should Side-Along Apparate with him. I had to remind myself not to squirm because I had been told splinching was an uncomfortable experience by my brother, who at the age of eight had splinched off a bit of his arm. I was only seven at the time and didn't understand what was going on. But yes, I wasn't splinched on my way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Now Cain, dear, you be good at school."

Cain stood cold and impassive under the gaze of my mother, whose voice wasn't at all very comforting. She wasn't the sought of mother who would care for her children. I suppose that if one of us were to die she'd be upset…but probably think along the lines of 'good riddance'. She was a beautiful woman. I was told I look a lot like her, that my looks were Rosier dominated. My father and brother looked a like too but it was evident that my brother had the softer features and less angular proportions of my mother.

"Yes Mother," my brother said, looking into her eyes defiantly.

"I long to go to Hogwarts," I whispered and I felt my father squeeze my shoulder, there was a light smile on his lips.

"You will next year," he replied softly and I looked up at him with bright eyes, I still clung to his hand. I feared Mother but not so much Father.

"Father, may I go wish Cain farewell?" I asked.

"While your mother doesn't see, now go on." I felt him push me slightly in the direction of my brother and I turned back to regard my father with admirable eyes.

He was rather tall and muscular with sleek hair parted to the side. He had a crooked nose and strong facial features. He hands had battle scars that I saw occasionally whenever he took his gloves off at dinner and despite the good looks and charm that got my father far, he had a weathered look about him. He was a man that had been through a lot and even had a spot of grey hairs mingling with his brown.

I picked up the sides of my robes which at the time and almost always to this day are poofy around my waist line. Mother liked seeing me in flared sleeves with lace cuffs and I thought I'd indulge her today because I hardly wanted my mother on my case in the present. I appeared just outside the little circle of boys and stood there patiently. I was told not to intrude but to wait for them to notice me first, a lady was always to be noticed.

"Avery isn't that your sister?" One of the boys asked, nodding in my direction.

"I have a name you know," it slipped out of my mouth and I decided to look anywhere but at the boys.

They chuckled but my brother laughed the loudest, "yes, it is. Her name is Imogene, Jean come ere'." I stepped forward into my brother's embrace, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. He looked down at me with a handsome smile, "I'm sure you know Lucius Malfoy?" I nodded and politely smiled at him, "and Antonin Dolohov?" I nodded again, "but I'm quite sure you haven't met Theodore Nott or Walden Macnair."

He pointed out two boys standing opposite us. Theodore Nott was handsome if a little lanky with blonde hair and pale eyes, he was watching me intently and it made me uncomfortable. The other scared me a little and was scared in some places on his face, I'm sure if he didn't have the disfigured face he'd look handsome. There was something I didn't like about him and it might have been because I wasn't used to grimy appearances.

"How do you do?" I said, bowing my head a little. I looked up to find Theodore still staring at me and Walden smiling creepily.

"You're far too polite," Theodore then said and I felt my brother laugh in my ear.

"Excuse me?" I asked and I felt incredibly angry. Was he insulting me and my up bringing?

"It was a compliment."

"An unusual one." I eyed him slightly and took in his immaculate appearance of expensive robes in a dark blue with silver trimming, his hair was long and shaggy. I knew he was from a wealthy line.

"You're the perfect Pureblood Princess," Lucius put in, touching my hand to his lips. Cain pulled me closer. "And a Princess such as you young Lady Avery will go far in our world."

I was confused by this point and I didn't dare ask my brother in front of all his friends. I was used to seeing Antonin and Lucius at parties and dancing and having conversations with them. I grew up with them much like I grew up with Narcissa Black and her sisters; my favourite being Andromeda for her intelligence. Daffy Edwards was another of my friends and she was a leading gossiper and exaggerator, quite annoying but good when it came to eaves dropping spells.

There was a bell was ringing announcing the time for the train to leave and I felt like a bucket of cold water was dropped on me. I looked at my shaking hands and then at the group of boys, I was whisked away before I could ask them to give my brother and I some privacy. "You'll be fine, won't you?" Cain asked suddenly. I was staring into his anxious face, the cold demeanour fallen.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can bribe the elves to buy me some new books while your gone." He ran a hand through my brown waves and then tilted my face up.

"You only need to send me a letter…"

"And I will, I'll send you many. I have Narcissa for company and Daffy-"

"But they're daft!"

"Brother!" I stifled my giggles with my hand, "that's mean. Apologise."

"If they didn't hear it I have no need to-"

"Cain!" We turned to see our father nodding towards the train.

I immediately hugged my brother and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too," he turned away and stared at the train for a few seconds. He then lifted a hand and patted my cheek, "you'll be fine…just three or so months…" I made a move to grab his hand but he was on the train before I could say anything. I looked at the floor again and not at the train because it was taking my life away.

I remembered…I was a pureblood witch and it was unacceptable to cry in public…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Red**

The sounds of laughter and music drifted in through my bedroom window and I leaned idly over my desk to look into the garden underneath and smiled at the lovers that walked the path and through the maze that had been grown. I pulled back and looked at my stationary pack, placing the peacock quill into its rightful place and placing the stopper on the crystal jar of purple ink. I pulled some red ribbon from a box and pulled the parchment up to my eyes, raising a candle so I could read what I wrote.

_Dear Cain, _

_How are you? I miss you terribly. You haven't written in a while, if it because of all the schoolwork? How's school? Are classes easy? Why won't you tell me about how first years get sorted? How's Lucius (Narcissa's asking) and Antonin? Mother and Father are fine; we're having another ball tonight. It's grand but it's not the same when you're gone. I miss dancing with everyone but I have Sirius and Regulus, they're fine dancers and funny too. They've been up to mischief all night so far, stealing their parent's wands and all! Narcissa did my hair today, it's all curly and I like it very much. When I'm older I'm going to find a spell so I can do my hair like this all the time. _

_I put in a box of your favourite chocolates from France; Mother took me to see Grand-Mama and I ate the ones you don't like. I don't understand why you don't like them Cain, is it because they're dark chocolate? _

_Anyway Brother, I must go. I need to go back to the party. I'm sorry. Only two more months now it seems good luck! I can't wait for you to come home and then next year I can join you in Slytherin! Goodbye. _

_Imogene _

I rolled it up and tied it with the ribbon. I rung a bell on my desk and a black owl swooped in, landing on my shoulder. I opened a small container on my desk and held it to its beak and immediately Meiji began eating. I pulled it away and closed it and then whispered the instructions to my faithful owl, tying the letter to her leg. I closed my window and brushed my hair back.

"They you are!" Narcissa entered the room looking beautiful, a vision in silver robes. She smiled softly and slides her arm through mine, "I think my cousin likes you," we giggled.

"Which one?" I blushed softly and looked anywhere but at my best friend.

"Well, both of them but I think Regulus more so than Sirius." She pulled away and took hold of the balustrade as we made it down the stairs onto the first floor; the ballroom was none to far away. She was in front of my, her silk robes fluttering behind her as she walked gracefully down the staircase. She was a petite girl and still is as a woman; she was beautiful and knew it. She knew how to manipulate it to her advantage, as did I, as Pureblood girls were taught to.

"Oh how charming," I sighed and patted down my skirts. My robes for the night were a deep set green with silver embroidery on the sleeves; I must say I looked good.

The ballroom looked smaller than it usually did but I supposed it had to do with the numerous people inside. The mirrors that lined one side of the room reflected the images of dancing couples and others that lined around the edge. A band played on a platform and house elves skimmed around our feet with trays of food and beverages. I picked up a glass of champagne and was about to raise it to my lips when I glanced at Father and he raised an eyebrow at me.

I pouted slightly and placed it back on a tray of another house elf that walked passed. Narcissa giggled before dragging me to one of the balcony doors, waving at a few of our friends. I noticed Sirius who was sending sparks into the air with his father's wand and Regulus who was watching in awe. I tilted my head and watched the sparks with wide eyes, they were beautiful.

"Come on Sirius, stop that!" Narcissa grabbed his wrist and tugged on it, "I want to dance."

Sirius, heir to the Noble and most Ancient house of Black was a very handsome boy at his age of eleven. He had inherited his sharp features from his father Orion and usually wore his hair to his collar. He was the most laid back Pureblood boy I had met and was often found lying back in chairs or leaning idly against walls or trees, hands in his pockets. Unlike his brother, Regulus was more conservative but shy. He looked similar to his brother but his hair was short and a much lighter brown. Like most blacks, their eyes were a deep set grey.

"I danced already," Sirius whined.

"I'm sure you'd dance with Imogene if she asked." I blushed again.

"Will you dance with me Imogene?" Regulus bowed slightly and I smiled despite myself, he was utterly cute for an eight year old.

"I would love to," I took his offered arm and had a slight feeling that Regulus stuck his tongue out at his brother. I giggled and then straightened up when I felt the eyes of dozens of adults watching my back. It wasn't an unusual occurrence and at the time when I was ten and dancing with Regulus it didn't occur that many of these witches and wizards were thinking along the line of a good match. I, however didn't think of Regulus as such and doubted whether my parents would betroth me to someone two years my junior.

My friends were dancing beside us and we swayed and twirled to the music. It was great fun and entirely amazing that at such a young age we danced like adults to waltzes and such. My father ended up tapping Regulus on the shoulder halfway through a waltz and I watched Regulus look up shyly, his face ghostly pale as he bowed and vacated the dance floor.

"Evening Father," I said softly, smiling up at him.

"Did you send another letter to your brother?" He accused and I looked away, staring at Regulus.

"Yes Father," I replied, looking back at him.

"Well, next time write to him during your free time. Luckily your mother didn't notice." I sighed but smiled, "How has your evening been?"

"Oh, wonderful! It's different without Cain but Sirius and Regulus are lovely, they've been entertaining Narcissa and I." My Father didn't look too pleased but at the time I didn't take any heed to it. At the time I didn't notice it and now that I think about it, whenever I mentioned a boy's name he would always frown in thoughtfulness.

"That's good," my Father stopped suddenly and turned around. I side stepped my father and clasped my hands behind my back, it was Sirius and he had a concentrated look on his face. Narcissa stopped dancing with Regulus to watch. "Yes Mr Black?"

"I wish to dance with your daughter if you'll allow me."

"Oh hush Sirius, come dance with me," a woman leaned down and pecked his cheek. She was entirely beautiful, surreal and mesmerising, her hair like a black curtain down her back and bright red eyes and lips. She was rather tall, like Father and wore red robes that left nothing to the imagination. She was perfect.

I think that my obsessive nature with red began upon my meeting with Lady Carmilla Sanguina. My friendship however never lasted long because upon entering my teenage years she tried desperately to kill me, explaining something about using my blood to retain her beauty and youth. At the time I never knew she was a vampire.

"Lady Carmilla," I turned to my father who was smiling cruelly, "does the Ministry know you're here?" he asked in what I assumed was a polite tone. I was confused none the less and Narcissa, sensing the danger pulled me away from the couple.

"Who is she?" I asked when we met up with the other children in the drawing room.

"I…don't know," Narcissa didn't seem pleased by that. For as long as I knew her she was always in on the latest gossip and social standings of others. She was amazing like that.

"She's really pretty," Regulus piped up.

"She seems unusual," Sirius muttered, making is way to the chess board.

"She's still pretty," I guess at the time that was all that mattered…we never really judged a person based on personality.

"I don't know about her," Narcissa replied, patting down her robes as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Are you threatened dear Cousin?" Sirius smirked and Narcissa spluttered.

"She's not threatened Sirius," I mumbled, "my father didn't seem to like her…so maybe we shouldn't…"

"Maybe your father had a history with her. You know, someone as beautiful as that-"

"No, Mother and Father were seeing each other during their Hogwarts years and she's far too young for Father anyway." I shook my head and then glanced at the family tree, the silver lines joining the Rosier family and the Averys. I tried to imagine what it was like for my parents.

"I believe we're reading too much into this," Sirius smirked playfully and we all looked at him, as did the other children. "Look at what I stole," he raised a few bottles of Butterbeer and we laughed. It was no wine but it still left us pink cheeked and hopelessly childish by the end of the night.

**888888**

**Oky Dokes that was chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and miss Lady Carmilla is an existing character in the books, I had to do some research. She's actually based of Elizabeth something or other who was supposed to bathe in the blood of virgin women to retain beauty and youth. However in fact she just tortured women and young girls. So yes. That's interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Green **

The first time I met Voldemort was the day my brother returned from Hogwarts and a house elf interrupted us during a game of chess. She promptly mentioned that 'peoples' of high standards would be joining us for dinner and we were to dress appropriately. We were curious to say the least but we were always to dress appropriately in the eyes of company.

Hogwarts changed my brother in a subtle way. Apart from growing a few inches and his facial features being sharper he was more intelligent, more…cruel. He was never cruel with me but sometimes I would pick up on the bitterness that would lace through his voice and the people he mentioned. He was mature and distant and for that one hour after his arrival home, I felt cold and empty. Displaced.

"You'll like Hogwarts next year Sissy; we don't have to change every few hours upon the arrival of some guest." Cain brushed away his hair and shook his head, whatever he tried to do with his fringe just fell back into place before his eyes.

"Yes but the uniform is ghastly," I replied, "I'd rather wear something like this," I twirled and my pale, blue robes moved with me.

"Yes…" my brother looked me up and down and frowned, "but not at school," he entered his bedroom and I entered mine, confused and wondering about what he meant.

On my bed lay wonderful magenta robes with pale pink embroidery on the hem, flowers they looked to be and I ran my hand over them, feeling the material. I changed quickly and placed my previous robes on a chair, neatly folded. The door opened and Cain entered looking his best in dark blue dress robes, he looked stiff and tense as he usually did when putting on formal clothes. "It itches," he grumbled under his breath, scratching at his arm.

"You always say that," I slipped on my slippers and patted down my skirts and then my hair.

"Yes, because it's true."

I smiled and shook my head, "are we supposed to wear those too?" I asked, pointing to the gloves and the cloak.

"Well not me, they're yours."

"Didn't you have any?" I slipped on the gloves and then the cloak, trying to clasp the jewelled clip. Cain sighed and slapped my hands away. I was shocked.

"Probably," he shrugged, stepping back to examine his work. He stepped forward again and re-clipped it; I'm sure now it was straighter.

"Oh, maybe we're going somewhere." I followed him out of my room and into his, it was still bare and had the lifeless feeling that was existent throughout the entire year he was gone. I shivered.

I sat on the trunk before his bed, crossing my ankles and watching him curiously. The way he moved even changed, he still moved fluidly around the room but I noticed how he handled things with his large hands, it was rougher. His wand was sticking out of his back pocket and I wanted to enquire as to why when twelve year olds could hardly perform magic out of school…that question however is like asking an Auror why he carries his wand. I believe its habit and precaution, from what, I didn't know.

"Are you happy to be back, Brother?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Yes," he chuckled, "I'm home with you." He smiled and I did so in return, I know my eyes had brightened considerably.

"So you missed me then?"

"Of course," he held out a hand and I grasped it firmly. I didn't want to let go.

We descended the stairs into the foyer and saw our parents greeting four people. I had never seen my mother look so jumpy and nervous. Her face was considerably pale and her hands were shaking as she went to kiss a woman on the cheek, she never looked into the eyes of one of the men and realised that his face was half shadowed by a hat. Back then I took these people to be Father's associates and the woman one of their wives.

We stood either side of our parents and I took note of the hand on the lower back of my mother. My father was trying to calm her. I smiled at the thought. "Ah, these must be your children Mr Avery."

The voice I heard wasn't…normal. It was cold and emotionless, cruel and dark, it wasn't like anything I had ever heard before and yet…it drew you in and your heart would thump delightfully in your chest and you'd swoon. It wasn't a normal voice but…it wasn't as scary as I first perceived it to be. There was something charming about the man but something equally as foreboding. I didn't like him, but that voice…I liked the voice.

"Ah yes, yes," my father never repeated himself twice.

"Cain Avery, sir."

My brother bowed slightly and then stepped back in line, I followed suit, "Imogene Avery," I curtseyed and I felt my mother pull me back quickly.

The man studied us for a long while, taking in my appearance and even so casually placing a stray piece of brown hair behind my ear. He seemed to study me far longer than my brother and I shrunk away under his gaze, hoping to hide behind my mother. Cain was restless and quite possibly jealous.

"Uh, Cain and Imogene this is Lord Voldemort," the man bowed, a bony hand holding his hat to his head, "and behind him are Mr. and Mrs. Nott and their son Theodore Nott. Cain I believe you're friends with Theodore," Mother smiled tightly at him and Cain nodded his head.

"Yes I am, evening Mr and Mrs Nott, Theodore." They smiled politely back.

All I knew of the Nott's were that they were a quiet Pureblood family and not quite social. I hardly knew much except that Mr. Nott was always busy on trips around Europe working and that Mrs. Nott never enjoyed the parties. They were among great gossip in our society. Mrs. Nott also wasn't a terribly beautiful women and neither was her husband, they were actually old and not as young as Mother and Father.

We ended up travelling to a wizarding village somewhere in the country where it was quiet and peaceful and the sunset was visible beyond the mountains. There seemed to be a festival in the centre square where people danced, ate and had fun. I longed to join them and I noticed Theodore and Cain looking towards the bonfire longingly. "What are they celebrating?" I asked breathlessly, side stepping something unpleasant on the cobblestone path.

"It's a full moon tonight," Lord Voldemort replied, I stepped in line with him despite my Mother gasping and my Father frowning. "Some of the older, ancient villages like to celebrate the full moon, claiming it as the night we are at the most powerful. There are some facts to support this like were wolves," I shivered, "and vampires only come out at night, so the night is obviously magical. Some plants only bloom at night and some potions brew better when the moon is full. Many things are never explained at night especially on days like these."

I sighed and stared at the moon that was just visible in the darkening sky. It was beautiful and cast an eerie glow; no stars were present for guidance making it more enchanting. I didn't realise that the others had entered the restaurant and had snapped out of my daze when my brother came out to call for me, he didn't seem at all happy.

"I like your daughter Mr. Avery, she's quite curious. An intelligent child," Lord Voldemort smiled at me or what I could make out of his lips but I blushed none the less. Theodore was emitting angry vibes from beside me and Cain was glowering slightly, I wasn't sure why but it obviously had to do with the man's slight affection for me.

"Yes, she spends a great deal in the library most nights, reading." My mother said proudly. She regained some of her reserve but only to talk highly of me, she never thought so highly of me before.

"Oh but she's so young!" Mrs Nott mumbled, "she's shouldn't be reading what's in…a library." She said slowly, frowning and then smiling apologetically at my mother. Now that I think about it, Mrs Nott wasn't insulting anyone but merely worried for a proper girl's education. She hardly saw it fitting for a girl of a young age to be studying the things hidden in a Pureblood's library.

"Yes, she only reads what she can reach," Mother glances at us children curiously and I was too busy being entertained by Cain and Theodore's tales of Hogwarts.

They talked of what they got up to in the dormitories and classes and what they learned, about Peeves the Poltergeist and Quidditch games. Cain wanted to try out for the Slytherin team upon which Theodore merely scoffed and they had a heated argument that went from who would be the better player to the features on broomsticks. I sat between them all the while Lord Voldemort studied us curiously and upon which our fathers would watch in amusement. Sometimes they'd each put in their knut and decided that indeed the Comet was going to be the best broom there was until the next best thing came out in a few years time. I sighed and glanced at the other women, they were too busy gossiping.

I nibbled on the cake that had been placed in front of me, savouring the bitter sweet taste of chocolate. I slapped Cain's hand occasionally when he tried to get a bite and grumbled under my breath 'get your own' upon which he complied.

"You're one for chocolate then?" I saw a flicker of a smile grace Lord Voldemort's face.

I wasn't really paying attention to his question and was mildly surprised that he was addressing me again. I put down my spoon and looked up, mulling over what to say. Technically I wasn't allowed to eat sweets; I was allowed the occasional chocolates and candies on special occasion. It was something about sugar rotting my teeth but I had ordered the house elves on numerous occasions to sneak me something during breakfast in bed. "I…like chocolates, yes," I replied, after all he only asked for that fact.

"Have you ever had anything from Honeydukes?"

"Yes, sometimes as gifts." They were my favourite, probably the favourites of many witches and wizards.

"What is your favourite then?" He was leaning forward and I could see more of his face.

"I'm…not too sure," I frowned, "I suppose the chocolate that leaves a tingly feeling after you eat it," I blushed because it was hardly an adequate description. Lord Voldemort laughed.

"She likes dark chocolate too," my brother put forth earnestly, "only because I don't eat them, they're bitter as h-"

"Cain," warned my mother.

I glanced at my brother and nodded my head, "yea, he likes the peppermint ones the best, what about you Theo?" I asked sweetly, he had reverted back into his shell.

"Not really one for sweets," he replied, running a hand through his light brown hair. I stared at him incredulously, for me; sweets were the best thing since the talking roses in the garden. Theo was hunched over in his seat, his brown hair falling gracefully into his blue eyes. I watched him curiously and then turned my attention to his parents who had fallen silent and were glancing at their watches. By glancing out the window I noticed it was late but I doubted we were finished with our evening. I was growing tired and Cain and Theo had fallen silent for quite some time, leaning their heads on their hands.

My father and Theo's went off with Lord Voldemort to discuss 'things' which I assumed were business related or Ministry related as it always tended to be. I didn't dare myself to talk because I knew that the next thing out of my mouth would be in a whining voice my mother hated. The table was quite now that the men were gone and even Mother and Mrs. Nott fell silent, glancing anywhere but at each other. They looked anxious.

"Mother?" I asked softly, rubbing lightly at my eyes.

"When are we going home? I'm tired."

My Mother glanced around the restaurant, her eyes resting on the men, "soon Darling." I nodded my head and leaned back in my chair, drawing patterns on my skirts. Mother never called me Darling or Honey and when she did so she was usually desperate and wasn't concentrating on who she was talking too. During the time calling someone 'Darling' was quite normal and it could apply to anyone who wasn't even immediate family.

When they came back Father was clutching his left arm lightly, fisting his sleeve as he gritted his teeth. He nodded at Mother and she jumped up, clapping her hands. Mrs. Nott got up more gracefully or as gracefully as an elderly woman could and she was staring intently at her husband, with a look that my mother usually gave to Cain as 'we need to talk'. I was curious but I couldn't ask as it was none of my business.

My father clapped Cain in the back and I nudged Theo politely, bidding him a goodnight as I stood to go. Cain and Theo shook hands, smirking and I glanced at their hands as their knuckles turned white.

When I was ten and young and naïve I never knew that my brother was going to hate my soon to be husband. I still, to this day don't know why and their rivalry for my affections has always been a problem during my adulthood. They were troublesome, the both of them but I loved them dearly and I guess that's what my problem is. I just love them…and I shouldn't. Should I?

**888**

**Oky Dokes, third chapter! Finally done. I don't like this chapter much, I actually rather hate it but I like the end or the last paragraph. Don't worry though the next chapter is better and yes, yes Lord Voldemort isn't kind to lil kids but he is to Imogene, ok? Just, yea. There's a reason. **

**Now comment! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - gold**

"Cherry, nine and a half inches, willowy, Unicorn hair. Mr Ollivander said it would suit any practice but mentioned that I'd have a fair hand at Potions."

"Really?"

"Imagine! I wouldn't mind mastering Potions." I smiled brightly at my best friend and then stared at Cain who was busy thinking, a frown creasing his forehead. I frowned and scooted closer to him, leaning over and waving a hand in front of his face curiously. He turned and acknowledged me with a blank expression; he was blinking at me rather stupidly.

"Mmm?" He asked, leaning away from the window and then rubbing at his eyes softly.

"If you're bored Cain why don't you go find Lucius?" I asked, returning to my seat opposite Narcissa and Daffy. They looked at him expectantly and my brother chuckled under his breath.

"Why Sissy?" Cain mumbled, glancing sideways at me, "are you girls going to talk about boys or something equally girlish, like robes and who you'd 'love-potion' next if you could?" He wiggled slightly in his seat and then placed an arm over the back of the seat; he leaned back casually into the corner.

"I personally have no interest talking about boys, but these two," I waved a hand at the two blondes, "can go on for days." Narcissa giggled and Daffy huffed stubbornly, thrusting her nose into the air.

Cain nodded his head and mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'good' but quickly remarked, "well sorry Miss Black, Miss Edwards but we have visitors, your idle conversations can be postponed." Daffy blushed at my brother's charming smile and Narcissa, much too used to boyish charms merely rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's the case Cain then Daffy and I shall go visit my sisters," Narcissa stood up smirking but I was quite sure my brother missed it when her golden hair fell over the side of her face. "I'll be sure to tell Bella that you said hello," she exited, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Daffy followed, attempting to flick her own blonde hair over her shoulder even though it was rather short.

"They're daft," Cain mumbled as Lucius, Theodore and the rest of my brother's friends entered.

"Brother-" I began.

"Who are?" Antonin asked, smiling at me as he sat down. Antonin was one of my favourites actually, he was a pretty decent guy before he turned Death Eater and even though he wasn't at all handsome he was rather funny and charming.

"My friends," I said quickly, before Cain could name them.

"Oh, Daffy," Lucius mumbled, nodding his head in what I supposed was agreement.

It was the beginning of murmurings between the boys who each put forth a bad and a good quality about certain girls in Slytherin. I knew they wouldn't touch me, not with my brother in the compartment or me sitting there. Boys, as I have grown up knowing many are rather quite cruel, especially when describing girls and others. They were actually far worse than us and I wondered that, should they describe Daffy as 'a little pudgy' than what was I? We were almost the same size, sure she might be a little bigger but honestly, we looked the same sort.

I saw the Food trolley roll past and my eyes lingered on the assortment of candy with longing eyes. My brother describe to me what the Hogwarts Express was like during the holidays, he mentioned the trolley with the eagerness of a twelve year old and said that he and Lucius had brought themselves a mass amount of Chocolate Frogs. I glanced at them as they discussed girls in general this time, hoping that Desiree Danvers had grown pretty over the two month break.

"I'm getting something off the trolley," I mumbled, standing and pulling out my purse.

Walden stood along with me and smiled crookedly, "shall I accompany you?" he sneered. I shivered and shook my head.

"Walden_, sit down_," Cain commanded, eyes darkening. Theo tugged harshly on Walden's robes, pulling him down in his seat.

I smiled apologetically even though I felt relief course through my veins. I walked pass a few compartments, looking inside each curiously. I recognised many students whom were all in Slytherin and understood that this was where we all congregated. It was already chosen that I would be in Slytherin, family tradition. I knew how I was to be sorted, much to Bellatrix Black's dismay. She found it amusing the terror we first years had to go through and I found it amusing when Lucius stated that she was probably just as scared as every other first year, four years ago.

As I walked towards the trolley I didn't really pay attention to where I as going and had soon found myself disorientated and confused on the floor. I glanced up at the person that bumped into me (that was what I thought at the time because I was quite stubborn to admit I was at fault). I found myself staring into worried, brown eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the boy asked softly, holding out a hand.

The boy was rather tall with mousy, brown hair and a smile that I thought would captivate any girls' heart. The boy however didn't look like anyone I knew and I stood up without his helping hand, brushing off my robes and glanced at him with curious eyes. Was he a Mudblood or a Half-Blood? He was rather cute, surely if a Mudblood lived in boxes than his clothes should be shabby, correct? That they'd be dirty?

Ah! Ignorance of a Pureblood witch!

The boy pursed his lips and then shoved his hands in his pockets, still eyeing me with his brown eyes. "You never answered my question, are you alright?" he asked, picking up my purse and handing it to me.

"Fi-"

"How dare you talk to a Pureblood Princess Tonks," I turned and stared at Rabastan Lestrange as he pushed his way through the corridor, but I saw no need for him to do so as most students had leapt out of his way. I felt, rather than saw the boy, Tonks as he had been called, stand up defiantly. I stood back a little and noticed Tonks cock his head to the side, a hand slipping into his robes and his brown eyes alight with fire.

"I was helping the girl up," he said, his voice deep and velvety.

"I have a name," I mumbled in annoyance even though it went unheard of.

"You're a Mudblood," Rabastan spat.

I'd known Rabastan since birth I suppose, even though I am two years younger than him. He was a third year whilst I was a first year and it was always us Pureblood kids sticking together, even if we rebelled against our parents.

He was muscular with tan skin, handsome but not as handsome as Rodolphus, his brother. He wore his hair long and shaggy, neat but just collar length. For as long as I had known him he had always worn his hair like that.

"Is that the best you could come up with Lestrange?" Tonks scoffed and I winced slightly, Rabastan wouldn't take kindly to that.

The Slytherin third year looked at him questionably, eyes set in a frown and his lips drawn into a thin line. I noticed his hands clenching and unclenching knowing he was trying to control himself. Purebloods never lost control in public and it had always been drilled into our heads. If there was ever a need to fight back it was always done verbally, however Rabastan wasn't much of a verbal fighter unlike his brother.

"You look angry Rabastan, are you going to curse me? _Hex_ me? Or punch me like the Muggles do?" Tonks smirked and turned on his heel, raising a hand and saluting, "don't worry Rabastan, I have no intention of going near you Purebloods. As for you Girl, I'm now sorry you had to witness that."

Rabastan growled under his breath and took a step forward, his hand deep in his pocket. Stepping forward myself, I smiled prettily and clutched onto his arm, digging my nails into his sleeve. "Rabastan, you'll do the honour of buying me lollies, won't you? Please?" I pouted and saw him shake his head resignedly.

"You'll tell no one," he whispered into my ear, kissing me lightly on the cheek. I blushed and felt him escort me towards the trolley where he brought me an assortment of lollies, soon to be eaten by all my brother's friends.

* * *

**  
**

Hogwarts was just as magical as I had hoped it would be with its great towers and lit windows. The lake was black, like my brother said and I knew that the lake would be a favourite spot of mine. Cain warned me of The Squid and to not go near the edge where it was generally muddy, he had mumbled something about my robes getting dirty. The boat ride was frightening and I was clinging to Narcissa for the better part of the trip. Daffy was vain and kept glancing into the water at her reflection, something Narcissa and I only did when we reached solid land. I had heard of Hagrid, 'the Great Oaf' from my brother and he had said some particularly nasty things about him, some of which I supposed he had stolen from Lucius.

I was in awe with the Entrance Hall, imagining myself walking down the grand staircase and then entering the Great Hall which was just as magnificent. I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, a clear night sky where the stars twinkled and the moon shone brilliantly. Candles floated above our heads illuminating the area and I guess that the most surprising thing for me was seeing all the witches and wizards congregated for dinner. I had never seen so many young children in my life! It was great! There were no adults or parents I should say but only few teachers for thousands untrained folk.

I wasn't nervous when I was sorted and was actually one of the first to be, being an Avery. I grew nervous when I sat under the hat for more than a minute. Cain had mentioned he'd been sorted in only a few seconds and I couldn't imagine what he was going through at the moment. I heard the slight murmurings of other students as they waited curiously for an Avery to be sorted, I grew worried that I wasn't going ot be with my brother.

_Curious. You're sly and cunning, intelligent but brave…you're a Pureblood witch…another Avery. Curious. Slytherin or Gryffindor? Perhaps Ravenclaw? _

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, Slytherin obviously, I thought. The next thing I knew there was a booming voice that yelled _'Slytherin!'_ and the hat was gone. I smiled and patted my hair down, glancing at the hat one last time as it sat, stock still on the stool. I wondered whether I had chosen my own destiny or whether my actions had. I doubted whether 'eye rolling' was classified under Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as it was a very 'Slytherin' thing to do.

I made my way towards the table that was clapping the loudest, noticing my brother clapping politely even though he looked upset. He moved over as I neared him as did the rest of the second year boys. A first year boy had stood too and walked down with me. "Marius Abney," he bowed slightly and smiled at me kindly, "mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes," I breathed but couldn't help the giggles from escaping my lips, "I'm Imogene, Imogene Avery but some call me Jean." I flung my long hair over my shoulder and then played with the tips idly. "Where are you from?" I asked, sitting down beside my brother and scooting over for Marius. I recognised his accent but couldn't place where it was from.

"France. So you noticed ze' accent?" he whispered.

"Yes, but whatever are you doing in England?"

"My papa got tranzferred into zis Ministry and we all ad' to move." I wanted to keep him talking. I simply adored his accent and I loved his voice. Marius had black hair in short spikes, held up by some gel that smelt oddly like apples and his eyes were bright amber, bold and mesmerising.

"Congratulations my Lady," Lucius said, leaning back and looking at me over my brother's back. He picked up my hand and kissed it lightly, "on becoming a Slytherin."

"Yes, but lets hope she's not like her brother," Theo added, chancing a glance in my direction and then ducking under my brother's hand as he made a slap to the head. I giggled and shook my head helplessly even though Cain was still sulking. He hadn't said anything to me yet and I wondered whether he'd congratulate me.

Eventually he did, whispering in my ear after the sorting was over and the noise escalated to unbearable heights. I saw his lips still moving as he drew away and I wondered what he had mumbled to himself but never found out when Marius began talking about what subjects I was due to like. I replied that I was going to have a fair hand at Potions and he nodded in earnest. We quickly became friends much to Theo's dismay.

It was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**  
**

**Well that dragged on, bloody hell. I love Marius I believe. I can imagine him as the handsomest, a charmer and quite the ladies man. I hate writing French accents. I loathe it. I had to go through Deathly Hallows to find out whether Fleur says 'fazzer' or 'papa' and decided that 'papa' was the better choice. It took a while to get this out, yes, yes and I am sorry. School sucks. Enough said. **

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Black**

Narcissa was in a bad mood during the day and was especially mad to learn that she was sharing our Potions class with her 'blood traitor' cousin, Sirius. I didn't know how I felt about the matter. Sirius apologised profusely to Narcissa or to all the Black sisters, so I heard, that he tried to persuade the hat to allow him into Slytherin. He was accepted into Gryffindor much to everyone's horror. I was startled but now that it has happened, nothing can be changed.

Narcissa remained in a bitter mood, walking with a cold air around the dormitory and ignoring anything anyone had said to her. The only person that seemed to comfort her was Lucius and he didn't really do anything, he merely patted her on the shoulder and mumbled something. Her grey eyes immediately brightened up. The only thing that could brighten my rather dreary day of being introduced to teachers and told the requirements of each subject was Potions.

I shuffled through my Potions textbook eagerly, glancing at potions that I'd be studying and all the interesting ingredients that were more than likely standards. It wasn't like I hadn't already read the book but I was just terribly excited to actually mix concoctions and watch as potions changed from pink to blue to red. It was sure to be interesting. I was terribly excited.

I sat on Narcissa's right, Daffy on her left, partially listening to their opinions on girl's hair cuts and styles. We had been paired with the Gryffindors, our great rival it seemed. Marius was behind us with two boys I assumed were his friends. Xavier Flint was a rather burly boy, crooked teeth and slightly less frightening than Walden. Whilst Walden was creepy in the context of his infatuation with women and genocide of insects (or any other object that sat still for long enough), Xavier was creepy in the context of merely appearing out of nowhere, at odd times. Honestly, I didn't even know he was sitting behind me until he leaned forward and tapped me on the shoulder saying hello. I was quite sure he wasn't even in the classroom at the time I entered.

The other boy that sat beside Marius was a Halfblood having been bullied upon our arrival to the Slytherin common room. I was shocked that Marius, being pureblood, would choose such a person. Weren't his parents strict on who to accompany and who not too? I supposed the boy being a Slytherin however would over ride that tiny (as in rather large) problem. His name was Gabriel, rather quiet and eerie, hand folded under his chin as he twirled his wand around with his fingers.

"Settle now children," Professor Slughorn called, rapping a hand on the desk. He smiled at us kindly as we fell silent. "Welcome first years, to Potions. I am Professor Slughorn and this is my dungeon.

"As many of you have probably noticed there are various potions bubbling in these cauldrons," he waved a hand idly in the air and I couldn't help drawing my eyes to the cauldron nearest me. "During the year you will all have perfected the creation of these potions, you will learn the ingredients used in most potions like Wolfsbane and the Bezoar. Whilst no wands are used in this classroom," and his eyes drew towards Gabriel, "it is still considered one of the top subjects that are required in most job transcripts. Do well in my class children and you will all go far. Now Miss Black, the function of a bezoar?"

Narcissa looked up, her hand resting under her chin as she answered with perfect, text book definition. I smiled, rather pleased with my best friend as she took the class by surprise. It was established last night that Narcissa was considered aloof and that no one was going to expect much from her, I didn't expect much from her. But I couldn't let that arrogant view fool me. Narcissa, my best friend was a Black and Black's are brilliant. I suppressed those thoughts about her and accepted that in the future, Narcissa was going to be some competition for me to get to the top as a Hogwarts student.

"Wonderful Miss Black, now everyone turn to page five. We'll begin with standard ingredients. These are those that are usually used in most potions, not all of them but most of them."

The remainder of the class was interesting. He made us take notes and he sampled potions on students which proved humorous results. Gabriel wouldn't stop talking after he was forced to take a sip of Babbling Beverage and for ten minutes he just evaded Slughorn's attempts to restrain him as he talked nonsense. A Gryffindor girl had to drink a Fire Protection Potion and had ran her hands over blue flames which she then laughed at because she describe it as a tickling sensation. It was enjoyable and quite pleasing when he only gave us a list of words to find the definition for as homework.

"I cannot believe I jumped around the classroom," Gabriel moaned, running a hand over his face.

"You're a Slytherin Gabriel, don't dwell on the past," Daffy replied, smiling, "you were placed in this house for a reason even though you are a Halfblood…obviously you have traits that you should flaunt."

I slowed down considerably and walked alongside Marius who was busy placing his books back into his book bag. He looked up at me with curious eyes and I knew he was wondering why I was walking with him. "What iz ze matter Jean?" He asked, resting a hand on my shoulder pausing me to stop.

I glanced at his hand and then back at him, "oh, nothing," I replied shaking my head, "but what did you think of the first lesson?" I pulled my bag over my shoulder only for Marius to slide it back off and draw it up his own arm.

"It was rather amusing." Gabriel sent a dirty look in out direction and we stifled our laughter, masking it with a cough when he glanced around again.

"Imogene!" I turned slightly and watched Sirius pushing past the other Gryffindors, a black haired boy with glasses threw him a dirty look and a red haired girl merely glared. I smiled awkwardly, Narcissa was my friend and the cause of her foul mood was her cousin.

"Hello Sirius," I replied.

"Hey," he stopped and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he did so. "I know you're brilliant with this stuff, so I was wondering if you'd help me with the homework."

I gave him an unimpressed look because I hardly doubted whether Sirius Black needed any help finding the definitions of words. He smiled sheepishly and then pulled me aside, a wary eye on Marius and his friends. "I didn't want to be a Gryffindor," he pleaded, "I want to be a Slytherin just as much as my family wanted me to. Please try to explain that to Cissa'. I'm not trying to sabotage my family," I waved idly at the others to go on ahead to the common room. Instead I walked with Sirius into the Entrance Hall and then into the Great Hall for dinner.

"I don't know what I can do Sirius," I replied, patting down my hair and looking at him with sad eyes. "Narcissa hardly listens to what I say."

"That's not true," he cried in earnest, almost skipping on the spot. I took a step back warily and stared about the Great Hall as many curious eyes turned towards us.

I chewed my bottom lip and shrugged. "Well, we both know Narcissa overreacts sometimes…she's bound to come round again soon. Just…wait," I watched Sirius mull over my words and then he smiled kindly, kissing my hand in thanks.

"Thankyou Imogene," he let go of my hands softly and then smiled wickedly, "now…about that homework-"

"I will not allow you to copy anything Sirius." I walked down the Slytherin table and sat opposite Lucius who was looking at me curiously, his grey eyes twinkling. He didn't say anything however and merely motioned to the roast asking if I wanted any. I nodded and he began piling my plate with food, also grumbling about how women were ridiculous for going on diets when not needed. It didn't go by me that he insulted some defenceless, rotund seventh year that walked pass.

888888

It was soon established as the months wore on that the top students in our year included that red head in Gryffindor, Lily Evans and one James Potter, the blood traitor and best friend of Sirius Black. Narcissa wasn't one to go about shouting her excellence in classes as most pureblood Slytherins did; however I was well known for my extraordinary talent for Potions, as predicted, though there was another boy Severus Snape who competed with me for this title. I didn't go shouting about said excellence but it was Professor Slughorn's rather large mouth that did enough to get me the reputation. A prodigy he had called me.

I suffered in History of Magic, loathing the class and retained average marks in Transfiguration and Charms, mainly the practical. I was rather good at theory, so as much as I'd like to complain about History of Magic I was rather well adept at writing essays and remembering dates.

Girls came to loathe me for being on great terms with Marius and Gabriel. Marius was quite the influence on young ladies and he knew that quite well, a born manipulator and seducer. His charms worked on me much to my dismay and I would only realise after I completed certain homework tasks for him. Some friend he was…but he was great, standing up for things he believed in and protecting me from Walden. He was a bit like my brother in that respect and I wouldn't figure out how important he was to me until a few months later.

I found solace in the library rather than in the common room where the girls would talk about ridiculous subjects and the boys were absolutely rowdy. Most nights I'd spend my time sitting beside Andromeda Black, Narcissa's sister while she did her homework. It was quite beneficial but most times I hardly needed her help with homework, only locating books really.

Cain was sometimes in the library too and I'd join him along with Theodore. They worked well together I noted, both studious and excelling in everything. Sometimes we'd spend hours not doing our homework, which we would regret later into the evenings and stay up rather late to complete it all. We'd talk about funny things that occurred in class and my brother would talk about the cruel things he'd do to unsuspecting people. It was all terribly amusing.

One particular day, a week before exams I had entered my dormitory and found Narcissa splayed out on her bed, studying. I looked around and noticed Daffy wasn't anywhere to be found which was odd, considering those two blondes were never without the other. "Where's Daffy?" I asked, closing the door quietly as not to disturb the other girls in the room.

"She's in the bathroom believe." Narcissa flipped through her notes and frowned, "what's the ingredient needed for Forgetfulness Potion? It starts with a 'J'."

"Jobberknoll parts, however depending on the part used it plays a vital role on the strength of the potion." I replied, sitting on her bed and looking over her shoulder, "that's not right, it produces an icy blue colour, like…your eyes I suppose…" I shrugged and then padded towards my bed, picking up my books. I bid her farewell as I decided the library was a better option to study in, much quieter and less people asking me questions.

I don't think I like exam time much with all the fifth and seventh years biting off our heads for miniscule things. I accidentally knocked some books off the table in the common room and had Bellatrix Black yell at me for being an incompetent fool, which might I add hard scarred me for life. I don't think I like being on the receiving end of a wand, much less Bellatrix who I was rather fond of but equally as scared of. She had a slightly deranged feel about her.

"Avery," a deep voice called from the darkness of the library and I whirled on the spot, my wand out. No one sat in the corners except those wanting privacy or the creepy boys that had those dark, longing looks in their eyes. "Put your wand down," he drawled, stepping out and rolling his eyes.

Severus Snape's hands were buried deep in his pockets, his tie loose around his neck and his shirt untucked – the fashion of many of the other students after a hard day's work. His greasy hair hung limp on his head, long and unkempt as if he woke up like that. A look of discomfort and irritation was evident on his face as he stood erect against a bookshelf, black eyes studying me.

"Severus, what are you doing lurking in corners?" I asked, avoiding his eyes and pulling my books closer to my chest. I felt like he was looking right through me.

"Much quieter to study in the corners than where people notice you," he replied simply, shuffling along down the isle, his robes billowing behind him. "I'm in need of your assistance Avery-"

"Imogene."

"_Imogene_," he hissed giving me a placating look, "I want to wish you good luck in your exams…particularly Potions." He pulled down a book and rummaged through it, pulling out a piece of parchment. I stared at his hands as they stealthily manoeuvred a piece of parchment under his sleeve. I frowned warily.

"Is that all?" I replied icily, "did you merely pull me away from my studies to wish me luck?" I placed my books in a gap on the shelf, "because I hardly need it Severus, but good luck to you. You'll be fine; boy, but you are hardly any competition for me."

"My heart was never in potions Avery-"

"Imogene."

"_Imogene_," he rolled his eyes and then lifted up a different book, he slid some parchment into the pages. "I just rather need you to confirm something. You've read on werewolves haven't you?" He asked curiously.

I paused before answering. I have read on werewolves, back home in the library but I was trying to remember the book in which I read it in. "Indeed I have…" I replied.

"And wolfsbane merely cures the dementia of a werewolf transforming, no?"

"Yes but what does thi-"

"A werewolf can be distinguished by its tufted tail and snout, correct?"

"Are you testing me for fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Just answer it."

"If you've read about it then that's the answer!"

"I need your confirmation Imogene," our voices had raised a few octaves higher than what was allowed in the library. We took a step towards each other and lowered our voices. "Is that the answer?" He asked softly, staring at me fiercely.

"I think so, if I remember correctly." I replied politely, "but Severus…are you doing something dangerous?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" He sniffed, motioning towards my books and then motioning me to follow him.

I picked them up and hurried along behind him, "well you smell oddly like the Forbidden Forest," I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. The Forbidden Forest was one place I wanted to visit.

"I thought you were smart Imogene. First years are not allowed into the Forest," he scoffed, however I didn't believe him.

"Well it's smart that you're placing notes into text books," I placed my books onto a spare desk and then crossed my arms over my chest, "but no need Severus, I won't tell anyone anything."

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and shrugged, "unlike the other boys I have no problem with hexing girls." He walked away, robes billowing behind him again and I merely stared blankly at his back. How was I to feel about this situation? A halfblood had talked down to me, am I supposed to allow that? I shook my head and then settled myself into my chair, deciding I would rather study Charms after that episode.

888888888

**It took me three tries to get this right. I'm not too sure of this chapter really, I realised some of my mistakes. For one I had Sirius coming to Hogwarts at the same time as Narcissa which royally screwed me over for the better part until I remember that tiny fact. Then I remembered that Snape also existed and I had to mention him somewhere. Now why would Snape go asking about Werewolves so suddenly? I don't know. (hint hint nudge nudge)**

**I took out an entire part of the chapter which had Imogene acting all cold and impatient because I was going to have Daffy sick in the bathroom. Daffy was supposed to be saying something along the lines of 'I haven't eaten in a day or two' and Imogene was going to insult her for being entirely stupid. It was one of those cold moments I had to put in to establish Imogene's character. The only thing I am worried about is the language an eleven/twelve year old would use. I mean these people grew up in this kind of society and Serverus is a pompous bastard, I imagined them having wonderful manners and well yea, a higher vocabulary than most eleven year olds.**

**Give me any tips please. Any insights on how to develop characters further. It might help in the benefit of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Blue**

It was good to be out of my stifling uniform and back into my airy robes. The summer break always brought forth the thoughts of silken robes in light colours of pale yellow and pinks. I longed for the warm weather where I wasn't required to wear layers or gloves and I could spend longer hours in bed or out in the garden by the lake. Spring and summer was my favorite time of the year despite the winter snow ball fights or the building of snowmen.

"Come on Sirius!" I called over my shoulder as we ran down the small hill, "the others are waiting!"

"Blimey Jean, you run fast!" he replied, finally catching up to me. We laughed together and in one bold moment I had grabbed his hand, dragging us faster down the hill.

It was one of those scorching hot days that made children feel giddy and alive. Most of the pureblood families were going to a get together by the seaside for the usual summer balls and we were due to leave by Portkey soon. Sirius Black, who at the time was suddenly a great nuisance, simply had to go to the bathroom. Because we were in our estate down by the lake we had to climb back up the grassy hill and into the manor. I lead him through a series of halls to the bathroom all the while he grumbled about things a lady shouldn't have to hear.

"Hurry now," Mr. Black called, waving us over.

We arrived gasping and rosy cheeked at the Portkey and Cain grabbed my hand quickly placing it on an empty perfume vial. "I was going to let go if you didn't return," he whispered, glancing at me and then at Sirius.

"You wouldn't be able to let go," I replied, "your hand immediately sticks to it when it's activated." He sneered at me and I merely returned the gesture by pulling down my eye and poking my tongue out. I felt my mother cuffing me on the arm and I returned to staring at the perfume bottle anxiously.

I hated portkeys; I hate the feeling of being yanked off my feet and then landing disorientated. I still hate it. I'm not much of a flyer either and never had fancied my hair billowing in the wind only for it to remain a mess upon landing. I guess…I preferred my feet firmly rooted to the ground. I liked having the solid feeling and stability.

My mother was whispering the count down under her breath and was just as anxious as I was. Her hands were shaking against mine and I never doubted whether she was debating taking her hand off at the last second. "Three…two…one…"

I gasped and I threw my head back, trying dismally to pull my hand away as my feet were lifted off the ground and I felt a hook-like feeling choke my throat. I had trouble breathing. Everything was whirling past in a series of colours and shapes. Cain was looking at me, his eyes boring into mine. He smiled grimly and I tried to return it but found I'd rather not do anything except wait out the ride.

I landed on my side, my head banging into the grass upon impact and I cried out in surprise. I had quickly turned over because like every other time we traveled by portkey, I retched. My father was beside me rubbing my back whilst the other women would stand a distance away, backs turned. Cain and Sirius, Regulus too, being the gentlemen they were decided to wait behind my father and were soon helping me up the small slope to the series of beach houses by the shore.

"I forgot traveling doesn't bode well with you," Sirius piped up as he walked me up the hill, my arm around his shoulder. I threw him a dirty look and Cain chuckled under his breath, Regulus was in front of us running up the slope.

A few hours later I woke up in my canopy bed, in my room, at the family beach house. It was still light out considering the sun shining into my room through the balcony doors. The curtains swayed prettily in the cool sea breeze and I sighed pleasantly. I saw someone out on the balcony and stood up, drawing a night robe over my night clothes. I padded across the wooden floor and through the double doors, standing beside Cain who was staring at the marvelous view.

"Hey," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better, how's Mother?" I drew my robe together at the particularly cold breeze.

"I'm sure she's fine." He raised a hand to my hair and fixed strand ends that were messy, "others have arrived and we have a dinner party tonight, just so you know."

"Oh? Whose?" I asked, pulling my brown, wavy hair over my shoulder and playing with the tips idly.

He paused for a second, scrunching his face up in concentration, "I'm sure it's the Dolohov's or the Malfoy's, not too sure though." He turned and leant against the banister, throwing his head back and staring at the visible moon. I watched him and his beauty, a scene resembling picture perfect. He was surreal with the beach behind him. "I believe Sirius is taken with you." He said after a while of just staring at the sky.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I turned away from him, taking in the fluttering curtains of the neighbouring room, my brother's. "Oh don't be silly;" I said defiantly, "I'm only twelve, I don't want to be courted."

I felt his curious gaze linger on me before he turned away again, "good," he hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder, "I'm not going to lose you…not yet."

My eyes widened and I shivered, a cold feeling settling over me and burning straight to my bones. His voice was soft but not comforting; it was cruel, dark and mysterious, intimidating. I watched him climb over the balustrade and into his room, a fluid movement of pure elegance and I don't know how long I stood there but I remember being escorted into my room by the house elf.

* * *

"Oh look, Theodore is here!"

"Where?"

"Over _there_! Outside in the _garden._"

"Oh, that's a pretty blue."

"I still believe Lucius looks the best dressed out of all of them," Narcissa said casually, tapping her nails on the tabletop.

"Yes, he does look rather charming," Daffy replied, observing the blonde with her predatory eyes.

"But still, it's a pretty blue!" I cried out earnestly, turning my gaze from him to the entrance, "oh wow, now _Marius_ looks _divine_," we giggled to ourselves as we commented on the looks of each boy present for the dinner party.

Marius was dressed in black robes but I doubted they were truly black, if memory serves right, that night they were a dark blue. It matched his eyes and suited his bad boy appeal as the dark figure of those in the books I'd read. However he didn't act like the arrogant, regal prince that he was known to be but walked in cautiously, timidly, anxiously. A woman stood beside him and had paused at the side of the entrance. She looked around and then walked away, Marius following. I was sure I knew that woman.

"Do we know her?" I asked turning to my friends.

"I think I remember her from last year. I wonder what relation she has with Marius."

"Oh I zee you know my grandmuzzer," we turned in our chairs and stared at Marius who appeared behind us, grim and depressed.

"Good evening Marius," we chimed and he nodded his head politely, taking a seat beside Daffy and drawing her glass of water to his lips.

"Who's your grandmother Marius?" Daffy asked, resting her chin on her hand.

It happened so quickly that each of us had gasped lightly or slid our chairs backwards away from the dour boy. He looked genuinely upset but didn't push the woman that had draped herself on him away. He merely drank from the goblet, eyes drawn to the table cloth. "Grandmuzzer, I'd like you to meet my friends," he waved at us lazily, "I don't doubt zat' you know zem'."

I met his eyes across the table and he looked away quickly, chewing on his bottom lip. The woman looked up, shaking her black hair from her face. It was that lady my father didn't like, the beautiful one. Lady Carmilla smiled at us, her red eyes glittering. She was wearing purple robes this time, still indecent and looked to be in her twenties, she did not look like a grandmother. She fluttered off after greeting us in turn and was soon speaking to Professor Slughorn. Our eyes immediately drew to Marius who was still distracted by his goblet. "Imogene, would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly, placing the goblet on the table.

I frowned but accepted, taking his offered arm and allowed him to lead the way through the crowd towards the dance floor. We followed the other dancers in a slow waltz and he looked at me intently, it felt oddly romantic. "You look a lot like your grandmother," I smiled at him as he held me close, maneuvering us to the music.

"I'll take zat' as a compliment," he replied, "considering she gets called 'beautiful' a lot."

"No doubt."

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, "you look beautiful," he said in an awkward voice, "Really you do…"

I blushed and glanced around the room, mumbling a thank you and bowing my head. While I was taught the right way to accept a compliment I never went by the standard rules my grandmother told me. I was supposed to smile politely, bow my head and say thank you graciously. However I usually, almost always grew shy and ended up feeling flushed.

"If my grandmuzzer takes an interest in you, like she tends to do with young girls…please stay away from her." He looked into my eyes with a pained expression, "please, promise me zat'."

"Why?" I laughed; he twirled me and drew me back.

He shrugged and looked passed me, "why should she steal all your attention," he merely replied and the music ended, we clapped the other dancers and each other.

It grew stiflingly hot and I fanned my face wanting to go out into the garden. Marius was drawn away again by his grandmother and I walked dazedly towards the garden. The beach could be seen beyond the picket fence and I made my way to the edge of the water, the party a few meters away. I kicked off my slippers and lifted the hem of my robes, stepping into the cool depths. I sighed.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" I turned around and smiled brightly at Theo.

"Theodore!" I stepped out of the water and grabbed his hand, "isn't it beautiful?" I motioned to the surrounding area and sighed again.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he rocked backwards on his heels, "want to come with me?" He nodded to his left and his eye glittered excitedly, "no ones going to notice we're missing." He took hold of my slippers and then held out a hand. I looked at it warily and then accepted, he pulled me roughly towards him and I tripped into his arms. He looked down at me, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. I never noticed how handsome he was.

"Where are we going?" I breathed, my cheeks going red as I merely stared into his face.

"It's a secret," he set me back on my feet but his hands lingered longer than necessary on my hip. He ushered me away from the water and looked behind us at the party, "no one else knows this place except me. We've been coming here for ages," I took that to mean him and his parents.

"How far away is it?" I asked relinquishing in the feel of the sand beneath my feet.

"Not too far, you'll like it. It's your sort of place. I envision you sitting there reading or…hiding," he smiled again and then grabbed my hand tightly in his grip. His smile grew and we began running, I had trouble in my long robes but we made it without me tripping face first into the sand.

We stopped running and I was breathing heavily into his chest, shielding my eyes from a gust of wind. He wasn't breathing as hard as I was, in fact he was perfectly fine. No sweat lingered on his eyebrow and his face was set into pure delight and excitement. He lifted my chin and then turned my face. I was staring at a large rock pool with a waterfall blasting into the watery depths. Mist covered the greater part of the floor and the trees were magnificently green and flowers in bloom. I gasped.

"Oh," I was speechless. I hugged him tightly, "oh, I love you," I mumbled happily. It was so intimate and yet I was merely a child. I sealed my fate at that moment as his wife but it wasn't until a few years later that anything would happen between us.

We could still hear the music playing back at the dinner party and he pulled me firmly to his chest, a look of triumph in his eyes. I didn't really notice it at the time when I was dancing with him but now that I look back at the moment, he was just happy I had fallen for his tricks…but I suppose I don't regret it. He's a great man…

* * *

**Ayie! That was hard to right but seriously, it wasn't supposed to come out all fluffy. I'm happy it did though, I like that little moment with Theodore. From now on though, some of you have noticed, I'm starting to call him Theo and in the future chapters you'll all understand why.**

**Thankyou for reading. I shall go begin my homework.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Amber**

"Pawn to E, 5," I called out, staring at the chessboard in triumph. I watched the white, marble piece move diagonally to attack a black knight and then wagging my finger in my brother's face as it fell. "You really need to practise," he groaned and I giggled, "checkmate."

The door opened to our father's study and we looked up curiously. I was currently kneeling on the chair so I could get a boost to watch the game and I knew that he didn't approve when he sent me a warning look. I moved my legs back into the polite fashion, crossed at the ankles and glared dismally when I couldn't look properly at my brother and was almost eye level with the desk edge. It was a very large desk…

When my father entered with the door held wide open I noticed three others and recognised two of them. Marius stood between his grandmother and a handsome man that I couldn't turn away from. My brother and I stood immediately and we both bowed our heads in greeting. "Sorry Father," I said, packing up the chessboard and closing the case with a snap.

"Such obedient children," Lady Carmilla said smiling beautifully, her bejewelled hand was clasped firmly on Marius' shoulder and he winced slightly. As I walked pass him and said a friendly greeting I noticed his expression of distaste and obvious scowl. However he smiled dismally in return and I turned from the opposite doorway leading to the parlour and looked at him worriedly, our eyes met and he looked slightly saddened.

"I wonder what that's all about," Cain mumbled coming to stand beside me and looking at the door curiously.

"Marius did not look happy," I said softly, fiddling with my necklace.

"Indeed but I wonder who the young man was," we entered the parlour and I sat down at the piano, Cain on the sofa.

"Oh he was handsome," I began playing the piano and enjoyed the feel of cool, plastic keys beneath my fingers. It had been a while.

"Of _course_ he was," I noticed Cain roll his eyes at me and I giggled.

"You are _too_ of course."

Our mother entered looking at us coldly; she gave me a nod, pleased that I was behaving myself appropriately. As she left again, probably to visit some of her friends, Cain moved to sit beside me and watched intently my fingers as they moved fluently across the piano.

We merely sat there with each other, I making music and he just watching. The simplicity was broken when my brother started talking about the possible things that Father was saying to the guests. I was curious too but I knew that my father had more than likely silenced the room making it near impossible for child witches and wizards to counteract.

"I guess we must ask Marius then, when he comes out," Cain set his chin defiantly and I laughed.

"He mightn't tell you."

"I know, but he'll tell _you._"

"And you want me to tell you afterwards?"

"Of course," he clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared, "two chilled pumpkin juices." In a manner of seconds the house elf appeared with a tray and the two glasses. I took mine appreciatively and realised that I was just as hungry as I was thirsty having spent all my attention on beating my brother at chess.

"Sir, Miss?" another house elf appeared at the doorway, playing with its pillow case, "Miss Narcissa is here to see you."

Narcissa bustled forward with her robes fluttering around her. She clasped my hands with uncontained excitement and was looking at me with the largest smile. "I have the greatest news!" She breathed, "It's so wonderful and I simply had to tell you."

"Oh? What is it Narcissa? Don't keep me waiting," I said moving over on the settee and patting the leather cushion. Narcissa sat down and took a deep breath obviously about to tell me until she noticed my brother. She gave him a pointed look and I gazed at him expectantly too. We never really talked gossip in front of males but my brother had always be a curious soul, he'd spend a good deal longer lingering at doorways than necessary most times.

He rolled his eyes again and stood, "oh yes, a man has to bow out," he said dryly, giving a mocking bow and then saluting us, "ladies," and he exited the room with a profound politeness that I was quite sure he was still mocking us.

"You're not a man yet," Narcissa called out playfully.

"And you're hardly a woman," Cain poked his head in the door and smirked.

"And proud to be, bask in the childhood before it disappears, Cain," Cain snorted and retreated, closing the door with a snap.

"You had news to tell me?" I said when he was gone.

Narcissa seemed to return to her excited state and was almost jumping in her seat for joy. "Sirius wants to court you," she squealed and shook my hands, "Bella finally got it out of him. Oh! Isn't it great news!"

I looked at our hands, feeling the colour rise to my cheeks and the unbearable heat that came soon after. "Oh," I was speechless but…undeniably happy.

"Will you say yes?" Narcissa's smile slowly disappeared and she frowned.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again, "I don't think my father or brother will be happy." They had spent a good deal of time trying to protect me from the clutches of men, they were both overprotective, admirable traits.

"It hardly matters what they think!"

I couldn't help but think of myself in the fields of Hogwarts with Sirius, leaning into him while watching the sun set or giving him a little kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but think of the future and that I could be his wife and that I'd be cousins with Andromeda Black and Narcissa. It would be perfect, Mother would be happy. Two little pureblood children dating, it was what most pureblood families dreamed off. I'm sure, looking back on it now, that I was attracted to Sirius. He was smart and cunning, handsome and friendly. He wouldn't pull me down. I like him, I decided. "I know…" I mulled over her words and then slowly smiled, "I think I shall accept…" I said slowly and Narcissa giggled in delight, hugging me tightly.

As I went to bed that night I couldn't help thinking about the decision I made. If Sirius is due to court me, having had not been asked yet, then I would be his girlfriend. It had a nice ring to it. _Sirius Black's Girlfriend. Mrs Imogene Black. Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. _I giggled and hugged my pillow. I was so inexplicably childish but that's a girl for you, having her first boyfriend. I tried to imagine being the envy of most of the girls in my year level. Sirius, like Marius, was one of the most sought after boys but Sirius unlike Marius, paid no heed to the girls and tried not to toy with their emotions. I don't know if it was due to him being attracted to me or if he just wasn't interested. Sirius Black was always a mature boy even if he decided to do pranks and break the rules. He would always belong to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and he will never grow out of being royalty.

I fell asleep that night with a pleasant little smile, still hugging my pillow.

* * *

Marius came over again but this time unaccompanied. He looked slightly better and much less jumpy than he did the day before. "Do you wish to join me for breakfast?" I asked having just woken up an hour ago.

"I would love to," he sat down at the dining table opposite me and poured two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"So what was that about yesterday?" I sipped my juice and then proceeded to my fruit salad. I remembered Cain and he need to find out, I remembered my curiosity and that I too wanted to know what Marius' business was with my father.

"I wasn't even supposed to be zere'," he replied with a shrug, "zey' were talking about Ogwarts' and ze' new teaching position," he bit into a scone and looked at me curiously, "my grandmuzzer' thinks you're beautiful." He said after a while, "she wishes to get to know you better." I noticed his voice crack a little but he smiled at me as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, I'm not as beautiful as she is," I replied quietly, a blush forming on my cheeks. "But who was that handsome man?"

"Mousier Dorian Gray, my grandmuzzer's boyfriend," he smiled brightly now, "he iz' really quite smart and friendly too, I rather like him as a part of my family." He reclined back in his seat and looked around the dining room with his marvellous amber eyes.

I simply stared at him in his glory and I know I've already said this but Marius is simply perfect. I'm lucky to be his friend knowing there are other girls out there to kill for this place by his side. I'm lucky that he has stuck beside me through my entire life and that no feelings of bordering on love get in the way. We have always been best friends and we will always keep it that way. He looks out for me far better than my brother ever did. My brother was selfish and only took my interests at heart if he knew he'd suffer the consequences or if he knew I'd get in trouble. Marius actually cared for my life…You'll learn soon enough.

"Why do you stare at me?" he asked suddenly, his head turned in my direction and his molten gold eyes gazing at me powerfully.

"A girl simply _cannot_ stare Marius," I replied looking at my goblet, "you must be part veela or something." He laughed at me, clutching his stomach and actually laughing at me. I felt embarrassed and threw my napkin at him. "I don't understand what is funny _Mousier _Abney, you should know well not to mock an lady in her dining room!"

"So terribly sorry," he chuckled and placed the napkin beside his plate, "just…what some of ze' girlz say, how Mizz Avery hasn't fallen in love with me yet."

"Pardon?" I gasped leaning forward.

"Some girlz wonder how you can simply be my friend and not my lover."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Marius, you're not that magnificent."

"Ze' way you talk about me iz as if I were a toy unicorn."

"Well you're not that perfect." I rolled my eyes and stood up, flipping my hair over my shoulder, "you're far too arrogant."

"Ah…but you still find me undeniably andsome'" he smirked and I sighed, walking into the front parlour and seating myself at the piano again. He was still laughing but joined me in a duet which my brother took for granted when one of the older Slytherin girls came over with her father. They were flirting none to subtly and soon disappeared in a few minutes upstairs where I was quite sure were kissing in the private shelter of my brother's bedroom.

"Ah, young love." Marius patted his heart and I giggled, banging the keys accidentally.

"You, Marius, are one funny boy." He bowed and for the rest of the day we simply spoiled ourselves to Belgian chocolates and games of chess, which I must say was a fair share of wins and losses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Yellow  
**

As the days passed and turned into weeks my run-ins with Lady Carmilla became frequent and we would have long conversations over tea and biscuits, conversations she started paying no heed to my mother or her friends who'd scowl. She explained that she enjoyed the younger generation's views and beliefs on current issues and past experiences such as Grindelwald and why he was a terrible person and possible dreams I had for the future. She was impressed by my talent for potions which she had found out through Professor Slughorn and her grandson.

Mother didn't seem to like me having any association with her and even tried to have a 'talk' with me. A 'talk' with my mother usually involved a lot of gazing on her part as she tried to determine where I stood as a Pureblood woman and a lot of words strung together elegantly and coldly that usually made you want to cower in fear. Luckily for me having my father as an aristocratic man, master at lying through his teeth and a brother who got into trouble often…it was easy for me to talk myself out of such a situation. I did undergo the body examination by her piercing eyes and said deftly after she talked that 'as a Pureblood woman I can't ignore someone who wishes to talk to me, it would seem very impolite.' She bought that act with a sigh and hadn't tried to 'talk' to me since.

Cain and I were dropped off at the station on the morning we were due to leave for another year at Hogwarts as Father had business and Mother a dinner party to attend. Once we arrived, Cain began loading our luggage onto a trolley with the muscles he had developed from Quidditch games during the summer and the swimming he had taken to at the beach. I was currently trying to restrain my black kitten from leaping out of my arms; a present I received from an aunt in Germany who was exceptionally old and deranged that just passing first year required a present. Cain had received a new broomstick, which he didn't need but preferred using because he found it much faster and more state of the art having it been brought in from overseas.

While I was walking, Cain seemingly having gone missing with the luggage cart I had bumped into someone, loosing all control I had over my cat and crying out when it ran into the crowd of students. "_Accio_ black cat," an exquisite feminine voice all but alerted my senses to Lady Carmilla who appeared behind me, her wand raised. I turned towards her and she smiled at me beautifully, her nails stroking the black fur of my pet Jinx. "Marvellous creatures, cat," she passed it to me and I hugged it to my chest, "while I rather bats and ravens, your cat is exceptionally beautiful." She was bending over slightly, toying with the collar around my cat's neck.

"I received her from my great Aunt," I said affectionately, "I named her Jinx and she's not well trained, she likes to scratch my brother actually. That's usually enjoyable." Carmilla laughed and stood straighter, her nose flaring suddenly. She looked at me almost hungrily and I took a step back uncomfortably. "Are you alright Lady Carmilla?" I asked softly and I glanced down at me and at the blood seeping from my hands…that damned cat.

"Oh nothing," she laughed shrilly and was trying to busy herself with her hair and kept brushing her fingers through it, constantly licking her lips. "You should go Dear, the train is about to leave." She pushed me gently towards the train and I glanced back, she was still watching me.

"A-are you sure?" I asked again.

"Just go," her voice deepened and she took a step forward, her eyes brightened considerably and her skin paled. She was gasping as if short on breath and I thought I saw her teeth elongate behind her lips. I jumped and hurried onto the train and away from her. The cat even seemed to sense the danger and the panic and had calmed it's movements in my arms, purring as if to comfort me.

I felt someone's arm sneak around my waist and I squeaked, holding the cat out to protect me. Sirius chuckled and shrugged, "I get that sometimes." He smiled ruefully before chuckling again and holding me to his chest, "hey Love," he greeted warmly.

"You frightened me," I whispered and Jinx hissed angrily from being squashed between the both of us.

"Yea, my dashingly good looks startle most people, I understand." I rolled my eyes, calming down and walking in front of him, his hand on the small of my back. I tried to look for a compartment where my friends would be or my brother but I doubted he'd want Sirius there. They claimed themselves rivals now, my brother being overly protective and Sirius…being my boyfriend, they naturally didn't like each other. I scoffed at them and usually stayed out of their little spats over the most idiotic things like Quidditch and music, brooms and other nonsense that usually had no relation to me. I only stayed out of it because it was more enjoyable to watch, a concept Narcissa put in my head. She had great fun watching them fight and I laughed at her eagerness.

Students hurried through the compartments, repetitive 'excuse me's' and 'what where you're going' to the odd little first years was common and the prefects bustled about giving orders to get into compartments. Only a minute until the train took off. Sirius and I walked at a terribly slow pace just enjoying each others company and me relinquishing in the warmth of his hand and his breath tickling my ear. No doubt it was improper but I had no women telling me so and none of the students were going to care either way. Some students did take notice of the close contact and pointed at us, whispering the obvious and the bold girls would waltz up and ask if we were dating. Sirius took great pleasure in answering whenever it was a boy and often asked 'why? Jealous?' Many of the boys just rolled their eyes and walked away mumbling under their breath. Yet it amused me greatly.

The train rocketed forward and I tumbled backwards into Sirius who caught me easily, hands on my waist. I smiled at him thankfully and we pushed open the compartment door to our left where Daffy and Gabriel were discussing their holidays, most of which was being led by Daffy. 'Oi! And 'Damnit!' echoed down the corridor as people went to retrieve things that fell from the luggage rack and the noise was blocked out when we closed the door again.

"Where's Narcissa?" Daffy demanded, scowling at the sight of Sirius holding me tightly.

"Oh and here I was expecting 'Hello Jean, how are you?' with that ever pleasant smile of yours," I smiled at her and placed the cat on the seat beside me where it curled up and watched us intently.

"Hello Imogene," she bit out sourly and I giggled when Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned away from her just slightly, taking up Sirius' attention.

"Hello Daffy." I played with the ribbon in my hair and glanced around the compartment. I took note of how much Gabriel grew and that he wore his hair longer, up to his collar.

"So how's it in paradise?" she asked snidely, drawing my attention away from the boys.

Sirius made an inaudible noise between a groan and growl, "I'm not too sure I like your tone Missy," he said condescendingly and I turned my face away to smile at Gabriel who returned it with a smirk. "It's as if you're jealous, it isn't well for a lady to show her envy in public. Really isn't well."

"Excuse me!" her blue eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands unintentionally clenched onto the seat, long nails biting into the cushion. Two boys suddenly entered, one looking flustered and in a panic and the other looking solemnly at the floor, almost as if ashamed by his friend's actions.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she looked mad with her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, damnit Sirius! Why are you sharing a compartment with her?" James Potter was a scrawny boy and appeared small for his age with large, wire rimmed glasses that continuously fell off his nose. The other boy, Remus Lupin, my competition in some classes looked slightly worn and bedraggled with his hair sticking up at odd ends as if he was asleep or was running his fingers through it due to stress. I suspected the latter because it was a trait I had recognised him by in the library when I'd watch curiously as he studied.

I didn't feel greatly offended that James was insulting my friend and merely agreed with him, why was I sharing a compartment with a short tempered girl? I even began wondering why I was her friend…but understood that my society had its implications and this was merely one of those duties as a high class woman. But really I think I was her friend solely for Narcissa, the poor girl, I don't know how she could hack it with Daffy sometimes.

"We came to save Gabriel from the evil woman's clutches," he said it so casually that Gabriel snorted with laughter and I giggled helplessly. James made to sit on my cat, not having noticed it there but did a double take, picking Jinx up and setting it on his lap instead. Remus moved to sit beside Gabriel and they both struck up a conversation, once again about their holiday.

"Excuse me," she gasped and I winced, standing slightly, "Imogene are you going to allow your boyfriend to talk like _that_ to _me_." I had never had to choose between friends before…well I have if I remember that incident with Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor and Narcissa hating him afterwards but yes, this was a different case. I was growing steadily annoyed at Daffy. Ruining my fun like that, I'm only a child.

"Well…Daffy, he's a Black, whatever he says goes," I replied softly, smiling apologetically. I'd still feel guilty in the long run but the aristocratic hierarchy always won in these situations. Simple things like choosing those at the top of the food chain meant a pleasant and easier life, if I chose Daffy instead of Sirius and Sirius were to complain to his father, which he wouldn't, his father could ultimately do something terribly to my father. That's how it worked and Daffy understood it even if she didn't like it. She sniffed derisively and left the compartment in a huff, Gabriel torn between going after her or staying and enjoying the light conversation.

"Good riddance," James stretched and sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Sirius…I'm so terribly in love," he uttered and both Remus and my boyfriend groaned. They sunk lower into their seats and Gabriel watched them in amusement. I quickly explained to him the situation however and the Slytherin boy nodded his head in understanding.

"He made himself look like an idiot in front of Lily Evans again, trying to be charming when he really isn't." Remus smiled at me dryly and I had to laugh at the expression, he seemed fed up of everything.

"I'm charming, right Imogene?" James looked at me expectedly and I wracked my brain for an answer. He had never really addressed me before yet he talked to me as if he had known me all his life.

"Hey now James, she's not supposed to go around saying other boys are charming," and that was the beginning of an onslaught of arguments about women's rights. Boys are so utterly stupid.

* * *

Marius was eyeing a first year down the table with interest and no doubt the girl seemed interested when she replied with blushes and shy smiles. I looked at my friend unimpressed and kicked him under the table, "she's only a first year!" I said over the roast and he chuckled. 

"And I'm a second year," he replied easily.

I scowled and averted my eyes to my plate, "you're despicable."

"And notorious, but zat iz why you love me." I rolled my eyes and wiped my lips with the napkin, placing it on the plate just as the food vanished and students who were still eating groaned. I smiled knowing that the uneventful dinner was coming to a close and had taken a great interest at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who was inexplicably handsome. He was the man that was supposedly Lady Carmilla's boyfriend, the one that Marius admired.

Professor Dorian Gray stood to the grand round of applause as he was introduce, robes of navy almost stretching on whatever muscles existed beneath his clothes and he smiled pleasantly, blue eyes taking in the student body. He seemed mildly impressed before sitting down again and running a hand in his blond hair, laughing with Professor Flitwick over some joke. I sighed and Marius rolled his eyes. Cain nudged me from my daydreams and I smiled almost dazedly at him, he too rolled his eyes and took to holding my elbow as he walked us through the crowd to the Slytherin common room. After preparing for bed I fell asleep easily and felt at home beneath the green blankets in the dormitory and the hushed voices shared between Narcissa and Daffy. It was good to be back…

Breakfast was with its usual hustle and bustle where Professor Slughorn headed down the table passing out timetables and I glanced at my brother's curiously to see what electives he chose. I was surprised to see Arithmancy and had never known that my brother had the magical capabilities of understanding numbers but replaced that thought that Father dealt with numbers constantly being a businessman. His other elective was Care of Magical Creatures which was understandable and was probably chosen as an easy pass class. He mentioned these things to me even though I had concluded such suspicions myself. I took Theodore's timetable and noticed he too did Arithmancy but had also chosen Ancient Runes, two extremely hard subjects yet I wasn't as worried about his capabilities as I was with my brother. Those two subjects were the ones I wanted to go myself simply because I found them interesting. I had no interest in Divination which I believe is utter rubbish.

Luck would have it I had Defence first thing this morning and I was amongst other girls early to class and when we were allowed in Professor Gray smiled pleasantly, the boys simply seemed unimpressed as we sighed. Marius tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a scroll, "my grandmuzzer wanted me to give you zis'" he said and I took the letter and opened it under the table.

_Dear Imogene, _

_I am terribly sorry for what had occurred on the Platform. Blood does not bode well with me Dear and I react horribly, a condition of mine if you will. Please do not fear me; I wouldn't hurt a fly and undoubtedly a young lady such as yourself. Marius would not be happy if anything happened to you. I am once again sorry. I hope things are well with the beginning of the New Year, please wish Marius my love. Good luck with Sirius and your school work, you'll be brilliant in the future Love, remember that. _

_Sincerely Yours_

_Carmilla Sanguina_

I heard someone tut behind me and I looked up with wide eyes at the teacher who was smiling just slightly. "Hand over the letter Miss Avery," he had said bit his eyes caught a glimpse of the signature at the corner of the parchment and he turned away, back stiff. "Please refrain from reading letters in class Miss Avery, ten points from Slytherin and Mr Abney; I wish to talk to you after."

I turned around but Marius wouldn't look at him, he nodded his head and returned to the piece of parchment he was drawing on. Folding the letter I placed it in my bag and returned to the lesson which was promptly about a war that might occur in the future and that we had best be prepared if we wanted to survive. We learnt an effective disarming spell that Professor Gray said had come in useful many times and wasn't often learnt until fourth year. It was a tricky spell but few people could perform it expertly by the end of the lesson, me being one of the students and no doubt Narcissa who had returned to her desk to write a letter.

I waited outside the Potions classroom once we were excused, fidgeting and dropping my book bag impatiently, the strap was cutting into my shoulder. When the door creaked open and Marius emerged from the room I smiled, "did he know you gave me the letter?" I knew it was a stupid question; his was his grandmother's boyfriend. He gave me a pointed look, "you didn't get in trouble did you?"

"Trust me when I say zis' Imogene, stay away from my grandmuzzer," he hurried out of the dungeon and I was having a terrible time trying to keep up with him.

"Marius what's wrong with me befriending your grandmother? She's a nice lady, I like her very much." His eyes darkened and he glared at me, grabbing me by my sleeve and throwing me into one of the unused classrooms. "Marius!" I winced slightly as he pushed me against the wall, clutching my shoulders tightly. I had never seen him so upset before.

"You're never going to understand it," he snapped and I leaned away from him but the wall prevented me from going so far as an inch away.

"Then explain it to me!" my voice came out shrill and it sounded like I was begging, "please Marius, you've been telling me to stay away from her but you haven't told me _why_."

He sighed and hung his head shaking it forcefully, stepping backwards. He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the ground. He looked thoroughly troubled and had no inclination of answering my plea. He looked up again and looked edgy, scratching his arm and then biting his lip. "I can't," his shoulders slumped and I closed my eyes feeling the impatience burning in me. "I won't," he took another step back and then walked out of the classroom.

Growling and clutching my head tightly I raced after him, "Marius, you child, tell me!" I screamed at my back. I know it was a childish thing to do and ladies should never be heard or voice their emotions publicly but I couldn't control my emotions, I was only a twelve year old growing up too fast in the world.

"Imogene, just go read a book or something ey'," he smiled wryly over his shoulder and waved, "see you at dinner." I glared at his back and whirled around deciding on taking the other route to my class.

"Oh I wouldn't condemn the boy Miss Avery, his being a mighty good friend," my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I looked around and my eyes fell on Professor Dumbledore, majestic and powerful with his half moon glasses on the tip of his nose and a wizard's hat perched crookedly atop his head. "Ah now Miss Avery, surely you don't want a hopnickel to fly right into your mouth," his eyes glinted humorously and he reached deeply into his pocket. "But yes Miss Avery, Marius has no choice but to follow his own instincts." He pulled out what seemed to be a bag of lollies and he held it out to me, "taken you like sour things Miss Avery."

I tentatively reached my hand inside, heart thumping erratically because it was such an odd situation to be caught by the Headmaster yelling at a friend. He was an odd man but seemed fairly nice. Mother called him daft and Father merely nodded his head, other pureblood families disliked him greatly and I didn't understand why, he seemed _fair._ "Thankyou," I said slipping the lolly in my mouth.

I choked back the gasp as the sourness of the lolly crawled down my tongue into my throat. My eye twitched and I couldn't help but raised my hands to my face as I squealed. My eyes were watering by the time I crunched down on the hard confectionary and I glanced up at Dumbledore before rubbing my tears away. "Would you like another Miss Avery?" he smiled brightly and put his own hand in, withdrawing a yellow ball. Now, I could tell it was sour because it was _yellow_ and that usually meant it was lemon and since the last time I checked, lemons were sour.

He placed it on his tongue and seemed frightfully calm that I just looked at him oddly before a smile broke out on my face as his twinkling, blue eye twitched. I giggled and bowed my head, "goodbye Professor, I hope you enjoy your candy," he nodded his head and walked in the other direction. I couldn't help but let out another giggle.

That was simply ridiculous.

* * *

**Hopnickel: a thing that can fly, resembles a flying insect and was created by me. No further description let your imagination run wild.**

**As for this chapter, I don't know what to think. I believe it's fairly reasonable, too many things happening at once but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Scarlet **

I pecked Sirius on the lips hastily before taking a seat beside him in the library. He was sitting with Remus and James where Remus was writing an essay, by the looks of it, for Potions whilst James puckered his lips. "No kiss for me Miss Avery?" he asked, pouting and leaning forward casually.

"Get away from my girlfriend Potter," Sirius said, holding his arm out in front of me and I giggled good naturedly, pulling out my homework and then crossing my legs on the chair.

"Sorry but my boyfriend says no," I dipped my quill into the ink pot and began writing but Sirius whirled on me looking incredulous. I knew what he was going to say and I merely replied before he could mention the thought of me kissing _James Potter_, "I was joking Sirius, Love, calm down," I patted his hand and returned to my homework. Remus caught my gaze and he smirked, returning to his own homework whilst I giggled.

"Any_way_," James began, "before we got rudely interrupted by _your_ girlfriend we were discussing revealing charms," he threw a piece of parchment to Sirius and I leaned over to look curiously at the list of charms.

"What would you need revealing charms for?" I frowned. Revealing charms weren't second year material, it was difficult magic from what I had read in books. I couldn't think of a reason of a revealing charm being needed, what did the Marauders need to keep secret? We were second years, what could second years know that must be protected?

"There's also some good secret charms and those charms like the ones they use to get into houses, the password requiring ones." Remus put forth as he tapped a subject on the list, "it's the actual one they use to get into the houses that one, but it'll be hard-"

"A password would be good I suppose but we need to complete _it_ first if we want to use one of these." Sirius mumbled, passing the parchment back.

"What do-"

"But it's always good to have a password first because we don't want anyone finding out what we're making."

"Oh yes and talking about passwords and whatnot in front of _me_ who you obviously want to keep a secret from is so _terribly_ smart," I pursed my lips and scratched the first sentence of my essay down, the quill almost cutting into the parchment.

"Sorry Love," Sirius kissed the side of my temple and reclined back in his chair, "Marauder business."

"Of course," I muttered under my breath and I pushed his head away from my homework because no doubt he'd try to copy what I was writing and I couldn't chance another reprimand from Professor McGonagall.

We were well into our second year. Marius and I were closer than ever and I was starting to think that perhaps I was closer to him than I was to Narcissa. I didn't like to admit it but yes, I preferred Marius to her but Narcissa was good for those chats about boys and hair. The girly things. However with Marius I could talk to him about the traditions I didn't believe in, about whether he thought Mudbloods were really as bad as our parents had said. I honestly didn't believe that they were 'dirty', some of the Mudbloods were of course, arrogant and hard to stand sometimes but some were nice and beautiful. Lily Evans was a striking girl and I could understand why James liked her so much.

Marius agreed wholeheartedly however he said we shouldn't go shouting about our business about Mudbloods and what –have-you in fear of our parents finding out. I already distaste the thought of having long conversations with my mother and I could just imagine how long a conversation it would be if I were to tell them that Mudbloods weren't so bad. Narcissa already tried that one on me but I promptly said that Sirius was my boyfriend, if she wanted us to be together than I had to 'get friendly with the Mudbloods'. She didn't like the idea of it but she wanted Sirius and I to be together forever so we could be cousin-in laws.

I didn't mind _that_ idea so much.

I stared at Sirius who was discussing the Potions essay with Remus. I chewed the quill absently and felt the fluttery feeling return to my stomach and the obnoxious thumping in my chest. The very same feeling that made it seem like I was going to choke on my heart. I could feel the colour run up to my cheeks, my eyes drooping as I watched him run a hand through his black hair and his eyes crinkling as he laughed at some joke he made.

My eyes travelled down his body to the growing muscles in his arms. I could imagine in a few years from now, sixth year, the muscles that would be there coating his arms and rippling along his chest and stomach. I sighed. He's so utterly handsome and brilliant and smart and funny…I averted my gaze once more to his face but was met with his twinkling grey eyes intent on _me_.

I squeaked and jumped. He chuckled and I heard James howling with laughter from opposite me and noticed the small smile on Remus' face. I made an odd noise and threw my head on my arms feeling the colour rise up my face. I was sure I looked like a tomato. How embarrassing. I was caught staring at my boyfriend, so much like a girl with a bunch of boys and said boyfriend _knowing_. Oh Merlin.

I peeked through my brown hair at them and they had settled down considerably, however James was still chuckling. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked at Sirius through my hair and he smiled, "come on Jean, it's alright, I stare at you all the time." James began laughing but turned it into a cough when he saw Sirius's dangerous expression.

I blushed even further but couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. He looks at me. That's nice of him. I'm flattered. I assume that he looks at me because I'm pretty…well…yes, other wise he looks at me because something is wrong with my hair or my uniform or something…

I think he noticed the look of alarm on my face because he began talking rather fast this time, blushing as well, "because you're _pretty_ Jean," he frowned and shook his head. A sharp intake of breath from me and he looked alarmed himself. "Well I wasn't frowning because you aren't pretty, I mean you are pretty, really, really pretty but I wouldn't-"

"For someone like you Sirius Black who is supposedly 'smooth and suave' you're truly stuffing up this time," Remus muttered from behind his text book. He moved it to the side, away from his face and looked directly at me. "He's saying that you're not pretty but nothing compares to your beauty, basically he's trying to say you're beautiful." He moved the book back in front of his face and continued reading.

There was an awkward silence where James and Sirius were both staring at their friend in shock. I was too but it was merely because Sirius was probably trying to say I'm beautiful even if it had come from Remus' mouth. I didn't really think Remus had much of an interest in girls or none at the moment from what I observed. Thus I believe_ that _is the reason why Sirius and James were still staring at him while I collected my thoughts.

"I didn't know you were _smooth_ yourself Remus," James chuckled, pulling off his glasses and tapping them with his wand.

"Hardly, I was just repeating what Sirius keeps mumbling to himself when he thinks no ones listens."

"Oh is that what he says when we tune him out."

"I have a right mind to tell Lily what you say about her when you think we're not listening."

"What do I say?" James huffed, turning red to.

"Something unfit for a lady's ears no doubt, right Remus?" Sirius said for good measure and I looked horrified at each of them. I wouldn't have thought James talked like _that_.

"I hope you don't talk like that about me," I said, this time looking at Sirius solely.

"I don't talk like that-"

"No, I have respect for ladies," he replied, kissing me on the temple again.

"Sirius so help me god," James began, "I don't talk like that, Jean you have to believe me."

I took in his wide eyes and the pleading look on his face; I didn't notice that his hands were on top of mine clutching them tightly. I smiled, "I never believed them for a second James."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Theodore watched me enter the Great Hall and had moved over when he noticed me coming towards him. No one I knew apart from him was down for dinner. I wanted to eat early so I could go back up to the library and finish my work. The Marauders were still trying to scribble down the rest of their essays, refusing to come down until they were finished, yet I hardly believed they would be doing that. I figured they would be doing that _something_ about the passwords and revealing charms.

"I haven't seen you around except at meals," he pushed his blonde hair away from his face and looked at me curiously. "Sirius is going to ruin you," he said, turning away and cutting into his shepherd's pie.

"I've always taken to the library after classes," I replied, frowning. He almost sounded jealous but I shook that idea from my mind. Theodore is not jealous of Sirius; he's merely looking out for my best interests because Cain doesn't seem to do that very often.

"And you always come back to the Common Room after you complete your homework but no doubt you'll be going back up to the library to complete it."

"I have more homework now." I replied, an annoyed edge creeping into my voice.

"Seconds years have the same amount of homework as first years," his voice turned slightly smug and I glared at him. "Cain is not going to like it when he hears your marks are suffering due to a _distraction_."

I sat straighter and took in a sharp intake of breath, "you_ liar_, my marks are not suffering they've remained constant all year."

"Then your marks will suffer if you continue as you are now."

"It is none of your business Theodore whether my marks suffer or not or whether I'm Sirius Black's girlfriend." He tensed, his hands shaking as he grasped the gold fork and knife. He turned to me, blue eyes dark and hidden behind his blonde hair. "Theodore, honestly, don't act like a brother, I already have one and he's rather annoying."

He became silent, relaxing slightly and continued eating. The tension was still in the air by the time Andromeda entered and she sat opposite us, obviously happy with her lips bright red. She glanced at us however, the smile disappearing but she didn't say anything. Conversation started again however it was rather forced.

* * *

I watched Professor Gray as he rhythmically threw a dagger in the air, catching it again and then throwing it again. I should have been taking notes from the text book but he was so utterly handsome and the dagger throwing, it was so impressive, so precise. His eyes were trained on the tip of the dagger as it glinted in the line of light coming from the upper window.

I jumped when a ball of parchment was thrown at my head and I turned to see Marius sending me an unimpressed look, he mouthed 'get back to work' and I huffed, turning around again. Narcissa giggled, peeking at me through her curls and I smiled, burying my head in my notes.

There was a hiss of pain and I looked up to see the professor smother his hand, the dagger clinking to the ground. "Are you alright Professor?" Marius called out, an edge to his voice.

"Oh, yes, fine Mr Abney," he replied absently, staring at his hand.

I frowned and turned again but Marius was furiously writing. He didn't look up at me but I was sure he knew I was staring at him. "Marius what's wrong?" I leaned back but he looked up innocently, I saw no trace of emotion on his face.

"Nothing, but class is going to finish and I haven't you know," he motioned to his parchment almost flustered.

I chewed my lip and turned again but this time Professor Gray was standing at the front of the row of desks holding out his hands for the set work. I sighed and began packing up my books leaving only my notes. When he arrived he looked down at me with a small smile, "could you stay after class Miss Avery, Miss Edwards?"

I glanced at Daffy and she shrugged at me, handing her notes to the professor. When the bell rang everyone shuffled out of the room. I stared at the door nervously, Marius standing against the wall with Gabriel by his side just outside it. I walked up to the front with Daffy in front of me and I looked at my shoes, fidgeting slightly. I never really got held back often, only to be told off when Marius did something inappropriate. I was hoping this time however it was just some general praise for some hard work.

"Don't worry, you two are not in trouble." His husky voice drew me to attention and I watched his lips move, not hearing a word he was saying. Things like 'good' and 'work' and 'journal' just entered my subconscious however I made no sense of it. Looking back I realised that he was asking for permission to use our essays in one of his journals. "Yes," I said breathlessly ad he looked at me oddly but all the while smirking.

I glanced at his hands. They were unblemished and unscarred. There was no bleeding cut and no wound, no scab to prove that he got cut by a sharp dagger. I inhaled sharply and stared at him in shock, "Professor your hand!"

He looked down and then at me, eyes wide, "yes, what about them?" he asked pleasantly.

"There's no cut." Daffy mumbled and she threw him a curious glance, "I saw you get cut. I saw blood."

"I know some healing." He replied quickly, turning away and shuffling the pile of parchment.

"I was quite sure it was a big cut." Daffy mumbled as we walked out of the classroom, "we couldn't merely heal something like that."

"Mmmm," I was lost in my own thoughts by that time. Something was not right…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: white**

I looked at Cain disapprovingly as he coughed violently, perched on the side of his bed without a shirt. He was hunched over, coughing into a handkerchief that I had handed him. He looked up shakily, sweat on his brow and his eyes heavily lidded, his skin grey and pale. I pressed a wet cloth to his skin and wiped slowly. He exhaled slowly, his eyes closing. He had a fever, a terrible one, the worse one I had come into contact with. Pepper Up Potion proved futile and Mother and Father said they'd take him to St. Mungos only if his ailment grew worse. Father told him to just sweat it out but I didn't think that worked, sure he wasn't getting any worse but he wasn't getting any better. His thorough coughing kept me up at night, made me feel sick to the stomach myself and sometimes even managed to get into my dreams turning them to nightmares. I shivered and Cain noticed.

"Please don't tell me you're sick," he rasped, catching my wrist in his hand. He looked at me, what appeared to be a frown amidst his sunken features.

I shook my head and smiled softly, "I'm fine," I wiped his brow again. "Now please put on a shirt," I held the one that was resting in my lap out to him and he took it half-heartedly. "I know it bothers you but please, you've got to stay warm." His head poked up through the opening and he shook his head to clear his hair from his face. He groaned and held a hand to his head and fell backwards.

There was knocking from downstairs and I glanced behind me towards the door and stood up, placing the wet cloth in the bowl of ice water. "I'll be back." I picked up my robes and headed for the door, turning around and casting a glance at Cain groaning on the bed. I saw the house elf greet the door and allow the person to enter.

Mother and Father were gone, Father had another business meeting somewhere in the country and Mother went to join him. I was left in charge considering Cain is in bed for the best part of the day and I had the elves under my command, well…more so than before. I felt very adult and even proud of myself that I could manage an entire house by myself. I entered the front parlour where the guest was waiting, running a hand along the mantle of the fireplace. I felt the warmth creep up my body from the blazing flames and smiled politely, "good evening," I said and the person pulled down the hood of their cape.

"Evening Imogene," I took a step back and regarded Theo carefully. He placed his velvet, green cape on the back of one of the couches and looked at me carefully. "I heard your brother is still sick," he proceeded with pulling off his gloves.

Things weren't the same between us. We had to force ourselves to talk to each other and other such things. I felt awkward around him simply because I knew he didn't like my relationship with Sirius. "Yes, well we haven't taken him to the Mediwitches yet, but soon." I clicked my fingers and an elf appeared, I motioned to the coats and gloves and she took them away to the coat room.

"I came to see him but also to drop this off, I never saw you at the _Blacks_' Christmas party," he sneered the name and I huffed, accepting the small box. "You can open it you know," a chuckle resonated from his throat and I opened the box roughly.

He moved closer to me and looked over my shoulders while I simply grasped the object in my hands. I turned it over and studied the intricate green and white designs. The object was oval shaped and was perched on golden framed glass pedals, overall it was very gold and far too pretty a thing to receive as a gift. I turned it over again and looked at the tiny keyhole in the side, I glanced at Theo but he motioned to the box absently staring at the portraits in the parlour.

I rifled through the tiny box until I pulled out a long chain with a key hanging from it. It was a glass key which is odd taken it could break easily and I was going to mention it but he beat me to it, "_un_breakable key," he said and he pulled it from my grasp and placed the key into the opening. I watched with bated breath and wide eyes as the top lifted and two people emerged, two transparent, ghostlike figures that waltzed around the room to the music. It was a music box! It was a really pretty music box.

The figurines moved around my head dancing and I giggled, turning my head to look at them. The woman was exceptionally pretty with blonde hair that reminded me very much of Naricssa's who smiled beautifully at her partner, her purple robes fluttered around her. The man on the other hand was handsome and seemed comfortable dancing with the woman, he was dressed in black and his brown hair was done neatly. The music was the best however; it was soft and almost magical. I felt detached from the world as I listened to it, understanding why the dancers danced hypnotically around me. The music stopped and I made a move to wound the key but Theo stopped me and smiled slightly. "Happy belated Christmas."

"Happy belated Christmas and thankyou so much," I felt my cheeks grow warm at his smile and I shook my head slightly. I pulled the chain over my neck and placed the music box back into its box. "I'll uh take you to see Cain," things became easier after that and I felt slightly bad because I had nothing to give in return. Cain's ailment drew most of my attention for the holidays so if ever given the time I had at least five letters to respond to and my homework to finish. "You have a visitor brother," I opened the door and allowed my brother's best friend through the door.

"I hereby proclaim that you look like shit."

"You're in the presence of a lady," my brother coughed but smiled all the while, sitting up on his elbows to see us. I was happy to see that his fever died down just slightly. I left the room unnoticed and placed the music box on my vanity table, deciding that with my brother distracted and in good hands I could do what _I_ wanted to do.

"_Geez_ Girl you took ages to come back I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours," I jumped and glanced at the fire where Sirius' head was poking through the flames, "ah, yea…sorry." She saw a green hand move up to scratch the back of his green head and she moved instinctively to the fireplace, pulling a pillow over and kneeling on it.

"Sirius?" I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Hey love," he blew a kiss at me and winked and he pulled back slightly but his face was still clear.

"What are you _doing_?" I grew hot and waved a hand in front of my face too cool myself off. The flames were blazing angrily in the hearth and I shuffled backwards slightly.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to go Diagon Alley for dinner, Mum's allowed me. She thinks it's just_ darling_ that I'm being a gentlemanly boyfriend. She went on and on, you know how she is. She's gone through every boyfriend she's had before marrying Dad, the poor bloke, but yea, she's literally chatted my ear off. I need a break and so do you." He looked at her earnestly his eyes wide with excitement and his tongue poking out of the corner of his lip goofily. She giggled and glanced behind her when he heard the coughing again "is your brother _still_ sick?"

"Mmhhhmmm, he's been coughing all night and he's got a terribly fever. You should see him; he looks as bad as the Gryffindor Ghost save for the fact that his head is firmly attached to his neck."

"Why? Have you checked recently?"

"Sirius…"

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Well…there's not much say…he's just really sick."

Sirius sighed and shook his head at me looking thoroughly disappointed, "is that all? No play-by-play? No recount of his latest up chuck?" I knew he was struggling to keep a straight face and I smirked which caused him to laugh.

"Things you basically don't need to know," I pointed out.

"It interests me what happens on the opposite side of the fireplace, especially when it's my girlfriend's fireplace."

"You have no shame, do you?" I looked at him rather amused, my brown eyes taking in his thoughtful expression.

"Not particularly." He admittedly and he smiled handsomely, "but do you think you can get free of your nurse duties and join me for dinner?"

"I'll see."

* * *

Cain let me off to 'enjoy myself' which was followed by a curfew and the usual do's and don'ts that was expected taken I _was_ going to see my boyfriend. So I pulled down two robes which I had received as presents and couldn't decide on which to wear. I decided on a cream robe that merged with purple when the fabric puffed out at my hips, or lack thereof. I pulled a fur lined cape down and skipped to my brother's room when I noticed Sirius' head in the flames. "I'm going now," I chirruped and I threw the cloak around my shoulders.

"Help her fasten the clip," Cain said to Theo, "she's useless when it comes to doing that."

I glared at him and stood still as Theo's deft fingers closed the clasp of the feather shaped clip. "You look nice," he muttered, tongue between his teeth. Cain sent him a look which didn't go unnoticed by me however I had no time to question it.

"Thankyou," and as of now, I know and understood what that look was. Cain knew I was going to be Theo's in the future, he didn't like it but knew he couldn't do a thing to stop it. I suppose at the time Cain valued the fact that Theo was his best friend and that my belonging to him would be far more trusting than if I belonged to another man. As I think about it, I don't like belonging to anyone. I'm not an object…I suppose that's why I liked Sirius because he understood that. He was an heir and an object to his family. I was a girl, a lady that was to be an object of a man. I suppose its cruel how things worked out in the end…

I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and brushed myself off looking for Sirius in the dusty pub. I felt his arms circle around my waist and I turned to look at his ever smiling face. "What's your curfew?" he asked immediately before kissing my on the cheek and then holding my hand.

"Ten I believe but for good measure we'll make it 9:59."

"AM or PM?"

"Sirius!" he tickled me and I dashed through the snow as best I could. He laughed wholeheartedly but didn't try to catch up to me, I stopped and waited for him to catch up and we made it to Flourish and Blotts. I looked through the window and I noticed him sigh quietly.

"Oh yea, sorry, you don't like books very much."

"It's not so much I don't like books they're interesting I spose' I just associate them with school and classes." I laughed at his ridiculous response and raised an eyebrow, "ok…fine, I don't like books as much as you do but I'm not stopping you from reading am I? It's what you do. I'm not going to stop that. I stopping you from reading would be like you stopping me from going to the Quidditch. If you do plan on doing that in the future please tell me now?" I debated whether I should say yes and see his reaction or if I should simply say no, however I truly wanted to hear what he had to say about me stopping him from going to Quidditch, which I would never do.

I think he noticed me deliberating over which answer to give him because he huffed and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him. "You were going to say yes weren't you?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully and he rolled his eyes, "because your reaction would have been amusing but you knew I was going to do it so no point really."

He held the door open to a restaurant I often visited with my Mother and bowed slightly, almost mockingly. "You, Child are quite devious."

"I'm a Slytherin," I replied, taking his arm and then following the waiter to a booth.

"Isn't it ambition and pride that defines a Slytherin?"

"I am ambitious."

"But you're not proud?"

"Do I have a reason to be proud? What is pride? I'm always told to be proud that I'm a Pureblood, that I'm 'beautiful, elegant and graceful', are these things to be proud of?" I chewed on my bottom lip and frowned in thought mulling over my own questions. Back then the killings of Muggles and Muggleborns were low, only making the headline news at least once a weak. There was more talk of Grindelwald and other nonsense. Back then, I never suspected Purebloods of committing murder or going so far as to prove their worth in the hierarchy. I knew the past and we were never that kind. I never thought much of it but if you sat down and deliberated, you could make the connections. I suppose as a twelve year old I hadn't truly made that connection yet, I was entirely innocent.

"I sometimes loathe being a Pureblood, I don't think that Halfbloods and Muggleborns have to deal with our society, they have so much more freedom." Sirius murmured over his menu, "as for your beauty, grace and elegance – or lack thereof." He recoiled slightly but I merely smirked from behind my own menu, I kicked him under the table and he winced slightly. "Well, you are really pretty. Remember that episode in the library? Well yea. Anyway, all those traits, you should be proud of it, flaunt it. I like being the centre of attention. I'm proud."

"No…" I muttered as we placed our orders, "you're just an attention seeker." I smiled prettily at him and looked at him through my lashes.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair desperately. "You look so unbearably cute that it hurts." I patted his arm and shook my head, reclining back and falling into a comfortable conversation about any little thing that interested us.

The night went by easily enough even though it was terribly cold outside. We had one of our mother's friends put a warming charm on us 'dears' as she called us, and went for ice cream. As we walked passed the late night shops, our boots falling through the snow we kept a steady eye on the time, I had less than an hour before I had to get back and it seemed that Sirius was trying to make the most of the night by being incredibly cheesy and romantic. Both flattering and sometimes annoying.

"Hey look a bat!" he pointed to a tree and sure enough there was a large, over grown bat. It was regarding us with its black, little eyes and unconsciously I inched closer to Sirius. He laughed and held me close, "it's just a bat Imogene."

"But it's _looking_ at us."

"Yes…well things with eyes tend to do that sometimes," he replied easily, pulling me closer as we moved away from the bat.

As we walked in a comfortable silence I had the feeling that I was being watched or that we were being followed. I grew nervous and restless, squirming slightly as we paddled down through the snow. My ears perked when I heard Sirius' voice being called, it was soft and spellbinding. It wasn't a normal voice.

'_Come here Sirius.'_

I looked around for the voice and turned my face to Sirius who was slightly dazed. His lips parted and his breath came out in white wisps, I tugged on his arm but he didn't notice. I tugged harder and yet he continued to look out towards the street.

'_Come Sirius, I know you want to…follow my voice, you'll enjoy it.' _

It was like a purr, a hum that clouded my mind and I followed Sirius unconsciously, not aware that we were heading into one of the many dead alleys. The voice grew louder and louder and my breathing became faster and faster. My eyes roved around the area. Blackened walls and I noticed the litter buried beneath the snow. I knew something was wrong but I almost had no control.

I shook my head and things cleared but only slightly. I made out a figure in the dark, the moon barely lighting the path but illuminating her face just enough. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw the scene. Two bodies, dead. Another body was being clutched reverently in the arms of Lady Carmilla. I bit back a scream and pulled on Sirius' arm, the haziness was gone when my fear became distinct.

'_Oh Sirius…you came." _

I hugged him from behind trying to make him stay put but Sirius was far stronger than I was and he merely pushed me off. I began crying and was tugging on him far more feverishly, even going so far as to slap him. "Sirius please," I begged, stepping in front of him and trying to push him but to no avail.

'_Mmmmm…you both smell delightful.'_

"Lady Carmilla _please_ stop the spell, whatever it is." I pleaded still trying to stop my boyfriend.

The taller woman threw away the body as if it were rubbish and it hit the wall, a crater forming and the bricks collapsing on the dead child. My god…the realisation hit me. It was a child. A defenceless child…how could she? What was she? I grabbed for my wand which I carried everywhere just for the sake of having it with me. It was true what they said. Once we receive wands we never leave without it. It's just embedded into our system. I raised it shakily towards her trying to go over any spell I knew that could save my life. I knew _nothing_. I know only incantations; I didn't know how to perform them…

"How divine," she murmured, her red eyes turned on me. I stepped back hastily into Sirius who had stopped squirming but was still very much hypnotised. "You smell divine." She appeared before me and I took a step back in shock.

"L-Lady Carmilla?" I gasped, "why are you doing this? What's _happened_ to you?" If my father ever allowed me to read the books on monstrous creatures I would have recognised her as a vampire. Vampires weren't usually talked about; I mean it wasn't something you commonly _would _talk about. Talking about vampires would no doubt be just as terrible as being caught talking to a Mudblood. I should have recognised the red eyes and the gleaming teeth, the abnormal beauty and the unusual reaction to blood. I should have known…but I didn't.

She sniffed at my neck and I found I couldn't move. I was too scared. "So beautiful…after you…I'll go look for Narcissa. She smells like you but you both have different smells… both make my _mouth_ water." I closed my eyes as she drew a long nail down my neck and I turned away, trembling.

"Are you going to kill me?" I knew the danger I was in even if I still clutched onto the hope that Lady Carmilla, who guided me for months, would come to her senses. I just prayed that if I died, Sirius would be fine. I hoped that I satisfied her hunger. I prayed.

I remember that I was mulling over things in that situation. I remember how ironic it was that Marius knew all along but never told me, if he did I probably would have stayed away but I also knew that my friendship would have ended with him at that moment. Marius was scared I would leave him. I don't think I would have in all honestly but I still knew that I'd do what society asked of me. He knew she would eventually kill me. I didn't feel as betrayed as much because it was my own fault that she found me irresistible. It's my fault that Sirius would die. I began crying anew.

"I don't think I can allow this Carmilla, think of what the Ministry will say when they find out."

She drew away from me sharply, her eyes wide and manic. She moved cat like into the darkness, crouched with her hands tensed like a claw. She hissed slightly and looked at the far end of the alley, her mouth forming a sneer. I noticed the teeth then and I gasped, "You're a vampire." She turned to me and sneered again. I took another step back, forcing myself into Sirius even further.

"Carmilla, if I placate you with blood will you leave? Think of what Marius will say if he finds out you killed his best friend," Lord Voldemort tutted and ran a finger over his wand. "Think of Marius my Dear." Lady Carmilla hissed again and shrank into the form of a bat, her black eyes intent on Lord Voldemort and then turned towards me. She screeched and flew into the night, her graceful movements not affected by the obvious howling wind.

The older man stepped into the light and beckoned. I pulled Sirius with me as I stepped forward. "Your father will not be pleased," he murmured as he ran a white hand over my head.

"My father doesn't have to know!" I said loudly but I clamped a hand over my mouth, shrinking back in embarrassment.

"He would like to know."

"But I don't want him to know, he'll stop me seeing Marius and although I am quite thankful you saved my life Sir, this is one thing I wish to keep from my parents. I doubt they'd care anyway. I am a girl, I don't think they'd be as upset if I died. It'd probably lessen the burden. But please don't tell them. They have to worry about Cain not myself, he's sick see. A fever and coughing, he's not getting better. Please?"

I didn't notice that Sirius had come to because he remained quiet, still pale but was standing silently and stiffly. He was regarding Lord Voldemort disdainfully but hadn't interrupted my rant. Lord Voldemort regarded us slowly and nodded. He smiled, something I didn't ever want to see again because it didn't suit him, he looked just as crazy as Lady Carmilla. "I shall walk you both to the Leaky Cauldron then."

He held us by the elbow softly and we walked with awkward tension down the main streets to the Leaky Cauldron where Voldemort tapped one of the bricks and the wall materialised. I was comforted by the warmth and the ease of the night customers, drinking merrily and even a few drunkards singing happily. They were oblivious of the three murders that occurred that night. I bid Sirius goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, murmuring into his ear that I'd talk to him via the floo later in the night and then bowed my head in thanks to Voldemort. My Savoir.

I arrived home to found Cain and Theo asleep peacefully on the large, white couches of the parlour. I smiled softly feeling a little detached from the world and jealous that their night was uneventful…unlike mine.

* * *

**The longest chapter I have ever done. My god. That was an eventful chapter. I'm proud of myself. Wish I could write the action scenes a little better though. I believe that was ever slightly crap. I didn't know Voldemort was going to show up…but he did. So yea. Woo. Voldemort. Murderer. Yay. So comment aye. **


End file.
